Shipwrecked in Paradise
by Lil Miss Fang
Summary: I wake up to the bright glare of the sun and feel the piercing stare of red eyes watching my every move. I should feel scared, shocked. But how can I when instead I'm filled with joy, amazement and an emotion that I've never felt before? Story Completed.
1. Shipwrecked in Paradise

**A/N: I hope this story sparks your interest. Seeya on the other side!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does, I just enjoy adding and tweaking plots**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Shipwrecked<span>

Alice's POV

I woke up alone on a beach. My limbs were bruised, my head throbbed slightly and my muscles were sore. Around me there was a soaked back pack, a life vest and a piece of wood I remember clinging to. _Where am I?_ I thought. My short, black hair was drying and sticking up in random places. My clothes smelt faintly of salt water and there was debris floating in the water nearby. I heard the trees behind me move and I whipped my head around.

"Who's there?" I called.

No answer.

"I know you're there so don't try and hide it!" I threatened. I stood up and picked up my stuff.

Someone came out from the trees and my heart skipped a beat. He looked at me hungrily with glowing red eyes that had a yellow tinge and smiled at me. He was like a blonde angel, a really tall blonde angel. His teeth looked sharp and his shirt collar had a few drops of red on it. I would've happily died right there and then if he was the last thing I'd ever see. He approached me slowly but was stopped by another person. I glared at the person who restrained him from coming closer.

"Come here," the angel purred persuasively.

I felt whatever willpower I had disappear and walked forward without hesitation.

"Don't do this," the man who was restraining him pleaded.

"Edward, this is who we are," the angel whispered.

I was almost in front of him. He towered over my tiny form and smiled. Edward sighed in defeat and the angel cupped my cheek. He bent down and without thinking I spoke.

"Jasper," I breathed.

This surprised them both. The angel, froze and looked at me.

"How do you know my name?" he inquired.

Before I could answer the world slipped from my reach and I fell into a state of oblivion. When I came back to reality I was in a room with pale walls. The bed I was on had a different bed frame than the actual bed and there were splinters faintly visible on the floor. Someone was inspecting my head with cold fingers. I cringed when he poked a sensitive spot and he apologised.

"You have a mild concussion and should rest and drink plenty of water so that it'll heal faster," he informed.

I nodded. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my family's holiday house; I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen,"

"Um…hi,"

"Do you remember your name?"

"Mary…no Alice…no Brandon…isn't Brandon a boy's name?"

"I can see you might be suffering from amnesia, how much do you remember?"

"I remember…screaming…darkness…where's Jasper?"

Carlisle tried to hide his smile. "I think you should get plenty of rest so you'll heal quicker," he instructed as he walked out of the room.

A woman with honey coloured hair and a warm, motherly smile came in with a tray.

"Hello, dear, I'm just here to drop off some stuff. There's a glass of water, some pain killers and a bell if you need anything else. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, except my head throbs a little," I replied.

"Here are the pain killers; I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife,"

"You have a lovely house,"

"Thank you, I'll just leave you to your rest,"

I smiled gratefully and she left the room. I stretched my arms and winced when they hurt. I swallowed the pain killers and sat on my bed as they took effect. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called.

A girl with reddish-brown curls came in with some clothes.

"Here are some of my clothes, they should fit you," she stated. She put them on the bed and I gave her a warm smile before she left the room. I changed and when I was done she came back in to collect my dirty clothes. It felt nice to wear clothes that didn't smell and look worn out.

"Esme can wash these if you want. By the way, I'm Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie,"

She held out her hand and I shook it. Her hand wasn't cold like Carlisle's but actually really warm. I was about to ask her about it when I heard a crash and someone laughing like a maniac.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired.

"No, I think Gra-Esme will be ending the fight soon,"

I nodded. "So how many kids are there in this family?" I asked.

"7 but we're all adopted. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure," I got up and followed her.

Carlisle saw me and gave Nessie a disapproving look. "Renesmee, she needs rest,"

"She has had plenty of rest and exercise is good for everyone," she argued.

I giggled and she led me to the room where all the shouting and breaking came from. I saw a peculiar sight. A brunette was in between a pale grinning black-haired man and Edward, trying to stop a fight. Esme watching a tanned black-haired man sweep up a broken vase and Jasper was reading a book by the window, ignoring the mayhem. A statuesque blonde was shaking her head as she looked at a fashion magazine as if it was every day that this would happen.

"But Mom, it wasn't on purpose that I broke his guitar, it was just lying there, waiting to be stepped on," the pale black-haired man whined.

"Emmett, stay out of Edward's room so this won't ever happen again," Esme commanded. Emmett nodded and sat on the couch next to the blonde.

"And Edward, Jacob didn't say that on purpose, please help him clean up the mess," Esme requested.

Edward groaned quietly and knelt next to Jacob. The brunette grinned and watched Edward clean up the broken vase.

"Rosalie, Emmett could've gotten hurt, don't you care about that?" Esme scolded half-heartedly.

"Mum, Emmett is a professional at getting into fights, he's a lost cause," the blonde, Rosalie explained.

Esme tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and turned to Renesmee.

"Sweetie, you know that she has to rest," Esme reprimanded with a warm smile.

"I just wanted her to meet the family," Renesmee said in a sugary sweet voice that I would've applauded under different circumstances.

That's when Jasper turned around and saw me. He tried to look indifferent as he got up and left the room but as he walked by me and out the door he looked tense like he wasn't breathing or was angry.

"Don't mind him," Nessie whispered.

I nodded and everyone looked at me with different expressions.

"Right, so this is Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Esme and Edward who you've already met," Nessie introduced.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm…Alice,"

Rosalie sniffed and ignored me while the others put on their best fake smile, except for Emmett who looked genuinely pleased to see me.

"I think you better lie down now, Alice," Esme hinted.

"Yeah," I said as I pretended to yawn. I followed Esme upstairs and had a nap.

Nessie's POV

"That could've gone better," I muttered.

"Nessie, what are you trying to do, expose us?" Dad demanded.

"Dad, no, I just wanted to be nice,"

"Edward, she was just making Alice feel welcome," Mum defended.

"How's the human?" Jasper said as he entered the room.

Rosalie snarled and Jasper growled back.

"Shh, she'll hear," I warned.

Rosalie glared at me before turning back to her magazine. I sat next to Jacob on the rug and sighed.

"Ness, I know you want more friends but she's in danger here," Jacob murmured.

I nodded glumly. "But does she have anywhere else to go?"

"We'll look up any news reports for plane crashes or ship wrecks that she might have been a survivor of," Dad stated.

He held Mom's hand and they walked out of the room.

"Should've just killed her when you had the chance," Rose muttered spitefully.

Jasper snarled at her and Emmett pulled Rose out of the room.

"Let's go hunt, Rose," he suggested.

Jasper sighed in frustration and closed his eyes.

"Uncle Jasper, it wasn't your fault that the mailman tripped and bled," I soothed.

He opened his eyes. "If I had better control then I wouldn't have killed him and we wouldn't be here, in hidin'," he muttered.

I sat near him and put my hand to his neck. I showed him an image of my 6th birthday party when someone got cut by the cake knife and he didn't hurt her. He smiled.

"Thanks for havin' faith in me, Nessie," he said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"To think," Jasper called over his shoulder.

Jacob turned to me and I shrugged.

Alice's POV

I woke up from my nap and looked outside the window with a smile. I drank some of the water in the glass on the bedside table and my stomach suddenly grumbled. I hesitantly headed down stairs, not sure if I was allowed. I passed a room and saw Bella and Edward making out. _Aww, how sweet!_

Edward turned to me as if he knew what I was thinking and I went red.

"Sorry to disturb you, I was looking for the kitchen," I mumbled as I walked away, almost running into a wall.

Edward and Bella appeared behind me.

"We'll show you the way," Bella offered.

I smiled and followed Edward and Bella. She cleared her throat.

"So, this is the kitchen," she introduced.

"Umm…thanks," I murmured.

"Feel free to eat anything you'd like,"

I nodded as I curiously browsed the cupboards. They walked off somewhere and I rummaged through the food.

"Hey Alice," Nessie chimed behind me.

"What? Ow." I hit my head on the cupboard as I stood up and she stifled a laugh.

Nessie opened the fridge and got out a tub of banana ice cream. She washed three spoons and gave one to me. She offered the other to Jacob who strolled in without a shirt, even though it looked like it was about to rain outside. Nessie put a few scoops of ice cream in a bowl and handed me one. I thanked her and she led me to the kitchen counter. We pulled up 3 high stools and ate ice cream around the kitchen counter.

"So, do you remember anything else about your past?" Nessie asked.

I thought for a moment. "I had a…sister, a little sister…Cynthia," I stated.

My heart sank and tried to hold back tears.

"Cynthia….we were on a boat, where could she be?" I asked, my voice cracking through the question.

"We're looking into it, Bella and Edward were looking into a few news stories," Jacob informed.

I nodded and ate my ice cream glumly. Jasper walked into the kitchen and saw me. He looked like he was expecting me to run away screaming or start crying and tried to walk by quickly.

"The third drawer," I stated. "Sorry, I have no idea why I said that,"

Nessie and Jacob gave me a weird look and I looked down, embarrassed.

Jasper's POV

I sat by the lake and pondered the recent events which have transpired_. The strange girl, Alice, an odd little human has come into my life and I haven't killed her even though she practically lives with us. I guess it was just luck that Edward fell in love with a human and I was now used to a human heart beating at various points around the house. What was she doing here? She looked so fragile and weak, like any other human. She wasn't terrified of me though, even though I could've taken her life. Maybe she can't remember or doesn't realise it._

I looked into the water, even the fish swam away from me. _Why wasn't Alice afraid…and how did she know my name? _I stood up and started running to the house. _I need to talk to Edward._

The entrance I had walked in was through the kitchen. The human was here. Thankfully, her gaze was lowered and she didn't notice the inhuman speed at which I had entered the room. I waited to see if the human would see me and then scream and hide or throw something at me in defence but she did nothing. Rather than wait for it to happen, I decided to find Edward. I tried to walk by, unnoticeably but she saw me. Instead of acknowledging me she uttered an odd phrase.

"The third drawer," she stated.

I tried to pretend I didn't hear her and she apologized for her strange outcry. Edward wasn't in the house, nor was Bella. I growled quietly in frustration._ Must they sneak out so often? _I checked my pockets but Emmett must've hid my phone as a childish prank. Rather than call myself I remembered Alice's odd outburst. I was in my bedroom and was facing a desk of drawers. I contemplated the stupidity of the action but felt compelled to try. I opened the third drawer and it was empty. I snorted. _Of course it's empty, get your head together, blood lust is driving you insane._ I headed to Emmett and Rosalie's room and looked for their phones. Esme walked by and peered in.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Emmett hid my phone, could I borrow yours to find it, please?" I asked.

"Of course, dear,"

"Thank you, ma'am,"

She handed me her iPhone and I dialled the number. The phone rang in the study and I walked there. My ears pinpointed the phone. It was the third drawer in Carlisle's desk. I took it and handed Esme back her phone.

"Esme, could I talk to you about something?" I queried.

"Absolutely," she replied. She radiated joy, probably because I rarely opened up.

"Well, Alice mumbled somethin' 'bout _'the third drawer'_ as I walked past her and I found my phone in the third drawer of Carlisle's desk. Is that a coincidence or did she predict where it would be?"

"I suppose it would make sense, Edward said she said your name without having it told to her,"

I nodded. "Should we talk to Edward about it?"

"I think we should hold a family meeting, the more minds to ponder the possibilities, the better,"

She dialled a few numbers on her phone and we negotiated that the meeting would be around midnight when Alice would be fast asleep. I waited in my room, strumming my guitar and reading a book about the Civil War.

When it was midnight, I arrived downstairs. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and everyone was trying to work out where to sit. There weren't enough chairs so I stood with my back against the wall.

"Jasper, what's the meeting about?" Carlisle inquired.

"I think we need to have a talk about our new human residence," I stated.

"We should kill her before she runs to her family and the Volturi find out we've blown the secret," Rosalie suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Jacob and Renesmee yelled in protest.

I sent out calming waves so that everyone would talk about this in calm, quiet voices.

"She's just a human, what's her life worth compared to our families'?" Rosalie questioned.

"But she knew Jasper's name," Edward informed, "Somehow she knew his before we told her,"

"It could've been a coincidence," Emmett piped.

"How many Jasper's do you know?" I questioned.

"Maybe she can read minds," Bella pondered.

"Or she could be sent by the Volturi, her being here is a threat to all of us," Rosalie said, her voice growing by every word.

"Jasper thinks she might be psychic," Esme stated.

Rosalie scoffed and I cringed, everyone looked at me now. I told them how she sort of knew where my phone was and this seemed to infuriate Rosalie.

"Maybe she heard Emmett put it there," Rosalie argued.

"Rose, take it down a notch, you'll wake her," Emmett cautioned.

"Of course, the wonderful human needs her beauty sleep. With hair like that she needs it,"

I heard someone tremble and felt waves of sadness coming from someone who was peering at us behind the door frame. In the heat of the argument, we must've missed the fact that Alice had been eavesdropping. She saw that we had seen her and squeaked. She ran out and went god knows where.

Rosalie's anger flared and Emmett restrained her from chasing after her. She snarled and gnashed her teeth at him. Edward and Carlisle blocked the entrances as she got out of Emmett's hold on her. Bella and Esme blocked Nessie from chasing her. Nessie had her hands on Bella and Esme's cheeks, probably trying to scaring them into letting go. She was almost winning and Jacob wound his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her off the ground so she was kicking at air. I tried to calm everyone down but Edward stopped me.

"Jasper, go after her, she could get hurt, we can handle them," he urged.

"I-My self-control…what if I kill her?" I objected.

"You won't but if Rose finds a hole, Alice is as good as dead," Bella urged.

"Please, Uncle Jasper, I can't go help her," Nessie pleaded.

I nodded and ran after her. Her scent was strong; honey, lemon and wet grass in a strangely appealing smell. She had somehow found herself in the forest. _A perfect place for a human_ I thought sarcastically. After hearing Rosalie's murderous rants, I felt oddly protective of her. But I guess that would be the natural response since Alice is so petite and delicate…I shook my head. _Focus, Jasper, she could be anywhere._ Even as a human I didn't remember being this fast. Then I realised I had lost the scent completely. I swore and retraced my steps. At the spot where I had lost it I heard her heat beat frantically beneath the long grass where she had tried to hide. I crouched down and found her head submerged in grass and dirt.

"It's okay, you're safe…sort of," I comforted.

She sat up and wiped the dirt off the left side of her face with a grimace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you that survived reading all of that, well done and thank you for spending some time to read this story. If you're interested in what's happening next: rate, review or subscribe. I promise the story will get better as it progresses and don't hesitate to give me any ideas.**

**Lil' Miss Fang**


	2. Tree Houses

**Sorry for not publishing sooner but hopefully the next chapters are worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just enjoy tweaking plots for my own amusement.**

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

"Hi Jasper," I chirped nervously.

"Hello, darlin'," he greeted. His teeth shone in the moonlight and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" His voice rang with concern.

I shook my head. "No, just...never mind,"

"What's wrong? You're feeling sad, confused and scared,"

"How did you now that?"

"I…I'm just good with that sort of thing, I guess,"

"Rosalie, who is practically a complete stranger to me, wants me dead; you'd be sad, confused and scared, too,"

He chuckled and the sound seemed to warm my heart. "I wouldn't be sad or confused but I sure as hell would be scared,"

I smiled. "Why does she hate me?"

He hesitated before answering. "It's delicate; she's just looking out for her family,"

"Is she worried I'll take your fortune?"

"Fortune?"

"Well you guys must be rich, it's like you own this whole island,"

He laughed and we were silent for a few minutes. The moonlight broke through the trees. Everything seemed to get a magical brilliance and I looked at Jasper who was staring at me.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

I sighed. "I've always been saying random things that always end up being right, I swear I'm insane or something," I joked.

"Is your memory back?"

"Bits and pieces…"

He checked his watch and it was around 12:30. I heard some barking and howling coming from the general direction of the house and fear shot through me. I felt an odd calm sweeping over me and my heart stopped accelerating.

"There's a tree house nearby, I go there for peace and quiet but you could stay there for the moment, Rosalie doesn't know where it is," Jasper suggested.

I nodded and stood up. I held out my hand, even though he towered over me and probably didn't need my help and he took it without hesitation. His hand was cold like Carlisle's and electricity shot through from his hand to mine. He looked me in the eye in surprise and pulled his hand away so that he could actually get up. He apologised and my cheeks felt like they were burning. It was a peaceful walk to the tree house and I started to wonder how far we had to go and how far we've walked.

He cleared his throat and I looked up.

"Wow…there really is a house up that tree," I gasped in wonder.

Hidden between the trees was a small house that was light blue with a light grey roof. The roof had two windows poking out of it and the windows on the house had adorable dark blue shutters. Twhite door blended well with the light blue surrounding it. There was a doorbell, funnily enough and a spiral staircase wound majestically to the top.

"I guess you can use Charlotte's Room, I'll show you it," he stated.

"Who's Charlotte?" I said, my jealousy seeping through my voice.

He chuckled quietly and I felt my cheeks redden. "She's a friend,"

We walked up the spiral staircase and into the house. The living room was small and simple with a cream couch, beige rug and glass coffee table that faced a widescreen TV. On the other side was a tall table surrounded by 4 stools that had adjustable heights. This was near a big window with fluffy white curtains. The walls and floors were white which made me worry that I would get the carpet dirty with my muddy shoes.

He led me through a corridor with a pale brown wooden floor and there were various paintings and odd things hanging from the white walls including a cowboy hat, a family photo with a shockingly good Elvis look-a-like that didn't include Bella, Renesmee and Jacob and a broken mirror that looked like a fist had punched it.

There was a small ladder and up the top was a small attic that was decorated in a fashion that made me giggle with delight. There was a fluffy white canopy bed that looked so comfortable I would happily sleep there for the rest of my life and a matching set of bedside tables with adorable table lamps. The bed was in front of a window so when the sun came up I could feel it on my skin. On the end of a bed there was a low table with a vase of white roses. On the left of the bed there was a small writing desk and a chair with an intricate pattern on the back. On the right of the bed was a white couch with 4 white pillows laid out perfectly.

"God, I feel like I'm at a hotel," I squealed as I sat on the puffy bed.

Jasper's mouth twitched and he made no move to come closer. "Goodnight Alice, I hope you're comfortable here. There's an en suite behind me and a wardrobe with some of Charlotte's old clothes."

I nodded. "Goodnight Jasper."

He went down the stairs and I relaxed in the pillows.

I woke up with a start, my dreams frightened me. I faintly remembered growling and snarling. I was pushed and carried through darkness by various people. I heard a shrill cackle and that's when I woke up.

I washed my face in the bathroom and groaned. _I miss peaceful sleep_. Ever since I was 15 my dreams have been about death. My memory was coming back in an increasing pace and I walked downstairs to get a glass of water for my head ache. I couldn't find a kitchen so I settled for scooping water from the tap and drinking it. As I turned on the tap I gazed out the window and saw a peculiar sight.

Jasper was crouched at the back of the tree house and he seemed to be thinking deeply. He looked frozen and as a deer ran by he lunged at it and bit into it. The tap was starting to fill with water and I watched breathlessly as he drained it of blood. He disappeared with inhuman speed.

I sat down on the couch in a daze. _What just happened?_

"Blood drinker," I accused suddenly. I covered my mouth after I blurted it out.

_Blood drinker?_

Bella's POV

Edward and I were taking a stroll through the forest when we came across a scent.

"That's Alice," we realised at the same time.

"It's like you read my mind," Edward joked.

I took off my mental shield. A_nd I thought you were the mind reader._

Edward grinned and took my hand. We were flying through the trees, following her scent when we came across Jasper. He was feeding off a puma when Edward tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Edward's eyes were full of fury and he was moving right, as if he was trying to get a signal on a mobile phone. Jasper wiped the blood from his jaw and joined us. Edward buried his face in his palms and Jasper tried to calm him down.

"Don't you dare," Edward hissed.

I was surprised by the hostility and even more surprised when Edward punched him. It didn't hurt Jasper since he moved at the right moment but it made him angry.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" Jasper demanded.

"What about what's wrong with you? You've exposed us all!" Edward shouted.

Jasper's eyes widened. "What?"

"She saw you hunt,"

"She can't of, she would've been asleep, I checked, Edward,"

"Then why did she just think the words_ 'blood drinker'_?"

Jasper cursed and I looked at both of them in astonishment. "Are you sure?" I asked.

Edward nodded. My whole world seemed to freeze. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! What will happen to the family? To Esme and Carlisle? To Emmett? To Rose? To Renesmee! _I started to panic and Jasper sent calming emotions.

"Okay, get Nessie, she and Alice are close and she'll be able to find out more than us," Jasper ordered.

Edward growled. "I am not getting my daughter involved in your mess," he stated.

"Nessie will want to help; she could even convince Alice otherwise,"

They turned to me as the final vote.

"Nessie would've come up with that plan in any case," I murmured. "So we might as well give her a chance,"

Edward closed his eyes and counted to ten and opened them again. "Are you sure, love?"

I nodded. "What else can we do?"

"We could get Rose to kill her,"

Jasper let out a vicious growl which surprised all of us, even him.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I inquired. I have never seen my brother so…frustrated.

He started pacing and mumbling unintelligibly. Edward muffled a laugh and I scowled at him.

"Bella…Jasper is falling in love with the human," Edward explained.

My jaw dropped and I looked at Jasper.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my face.

"I don't love her, I just want her to be safe," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"This changes everything, we need to call a family meeting and discuss-"

"No, I am not in love,"

"It is possible to fall in love with a human," Edward pointed out as he squeezed my hand.

"I am not in love,"

"But don't you want to be?" I asked, sounding like Esme for a moment.

"I killed a human less than a month ago. I am a blood thirsty vampire, the last thing that could happen is for me to fall in love with a human,"

Edward and I contemplated this for a moment.

"What if we turned her?" Edward joked.

I hit his arm lightly in case he wasn't kidding and Jasper glared at us. We took it as a good time to leave and Edward muffled his laughter at Jasper.

Alice's POV

"What are you?" I asked calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper replied.

I scoffed. "I saw you sink your teeth into that deer and-"

"Our family is different...we eat some meet raw, it tastes better,"

I looked away from Jasper's hypnotic eyes that were an odd orange colour and continued. "But you sucked all the blood out,"

"It's a traditional custom to drink the blood of an animal before eatin' it,"

I put my hands on my hips. "Jasper, I am not stupid, I know what you are,"

"What? A vampire? A zombie? They don't exist, Alice,"

"Well then why do you? You're a vampire,"

Jasper chuckled. "Oh really? Then check me for fangs,"

He smirked at me and I found myself balling my fists.

"Jasper do not lie to me…please," I murmured.

His face fell and he took in a deep breath.

"Alice-"

"Liar," I breathed. I covered my mouth and then looked at him accusingly.

"You were going to lie to me when I pleaded for you not to?" I cried.

I slumped on the couch and he pulled a chair in front of me.

"Why do you care so much?" he inquired.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes. He seemed to be searching for something in my dark brown eyes and I was trying to find the answer to what he was in his reddish-orange irises. He released me from his gaze and stood up. My stomach grumbled and I grimaced.

"Do you have any food here?" I asked as I looked around the room.

He hesitated before answering. "I'll go get some," he muttered as he went outside.

The rest of the week passed slowly. Being in hiding from the scarily murderous Rosalie wasn't very interesting. I spent my time searching mythological creatures in google and trying to not get frustrated. Renesmee came to visit me with Jacob who carried enough food to last me a few months and updated me on her sibling's research.

I didn't hear her come into the room and jumped when I heard a giggle behind my shoulder.

"Aren't you too old to believe in vampires?" Renesmee chortled.

I scowled and minimized the window.

"Hey Nessie," I greeted.

"Hey Alice, guess what I have for you?" she piped.

"A giant pink elephant?"

She laughed and handed me a picture of a familiar woman, man and two girls. I traced their faces with my finger.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The Brandon's; Bill, Pearl, Mary and Cynthia,"

"What happened to them?"

"Well, Edward and Bella have been doing some snooping and found out that they disappeared a few weeks ago. The oldest girl, Mary, looks a lot like you," Renesmee stated. "It's weird; they left all their possessions at their home in Biloxi, Mississippi and just took money and passports,"

A memory came flooding back.

_My dad came running into the room saying we needed to leave now. My mum was trying to pack but we had no time. Cynthia was confused and asked me what was going on. I didn't know. We ran to the car and drove faster than ever before. Mum practically pulled me out of the car and we ran to the docks. Cynthia cried when Dad told her we couldn't go back. I wiped her tears away and followed Dad and Mum onto the family boat. I asked where we were going._

"_Far away," Dad answered._

"_Not far enough," a voice said._

_Screams filled the air._

"Alice, are you okay?" Nessie asked as she shook my shoulder.

"We were running," I muttered. "We left in a hurry because we were escaping them,"

"Them? Who's them?" a voice asked from behind.

Jasper stood behind me and looked at me with worried eyes.

"I…I don't know…" I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it? Hated it? Thought that it was confusing? Please let me know because keeping your feelings bottled up is not good for your health.<strong>


	3. Restored Hope

**This is another short chapter but the next one will definitely be more than 5000 words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just write fan fiction in my spare time.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's POV<span>

I hung up with the Brandon's neighbour, Roxy, and sighed.

"Any news?" Edward asked, even though he knew the answer.

"How can we break the news to her?" I inquired.

"We'll find a way,"

"We barely know her…and Nessie shouldn't get too attached, Alice shouldn't be here, we should return her to Biloxi,"

"Bella, you're starting to sound like Rosalie,"

I laughed. "I'm just worried for Renesmee, what if she gets too attached and then Alice finds out the truth and is repulsed by it?"

"You weren't repulsed," he pointed out.

"That's different,"

"Yes but only because I realised I was in love with you. It'll happen to Jasper soon enough,"

I looked at him with worried golden eyes and he smiled at me reassuring.

"Have you considered that she might not love him?" I asked.

"Have you considered that she does?" he retorted.

I grinned. "I can't express in words how happy I am that I fell in love with a mind reader,"

His face was inches from mine and he chuckled. "Who said anything about words?"

"Eww," a voice squeaked from behind us.

We turned to see the disturbed face of our daughter. I coughed and would've been bright red if I was a human.

"Renesmee, could you please knock next time?" Edward requested.

"The door was open, Dad," Renesmee said as she rolled her eyes.

I smiled and she sat on a wheelie chair across from us.

"Any news?" she asked.

I briefly thought about whether it was good to tell her or not but Edward was already speaking before I could decide.

"Not at the moment," he replied.

Her face fell and I immediately showed her a photo of a couple on their honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Who's this?" Renesmee trilled.

"Victor and Jamie, they also have an adopted daughter called Lauren. They're relatives of Alice," I informed. "If we find them we could tell them how Alice washed up on a beach on Isle Esme,"

"But what about her parents?"

"They probably know what happened to them, we're having a bit of trouble tracking them down," Edward explained.

I nodded and Renesmee eyed us suspiciously.

"Okay...so are we going to bring her to them or them to us?" she inquired.

"As it turns out, they're living in Rio at the moment, we could get a boat to them and bring them here as a surprise for Alice," I suggested.

Renesmee nodded slowly and I sighed.

"Nessie, are you getting too attached to her?" I inquired.

"Of course not, Mom," she replied.

I hugged her tightly and hoped she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry you don't have a friend outside this family apart from Jake," I muttered.

"I also have Seth," Nessie mumbled.

"And all those people who defended you when we were opposing the Volturi," Edward added.

I frowned at him. "Edward, I mean close friends," I corrected.

Renesmee wriggled out of my hug.

"I'm going to tell Alice we found some relatives of hers'," she piped.

I let her go reluctantly and Edward squeezed my hand.

"She'll be fine, she's strong like her mother," he comforted.

I smiled. "She rolls her eyes like her father,"

Edward rolled his eyes and I my grin grew wider. Even as a vampire I'm still dazzled by him.

Alice's POV

I stood in front of the ladder that led into my room. Worry was twisting my stomach and it didn't help that there were butterflies circling it as well. My memory was almost fully back. Which is what brought me here. I woke startled in the middle of the night as always but this time I wasn't have a dream but reliving a memory. I crept quietly around the hallway until I heard the gentle strumming of a guitar. The melody was sweet with an edge of melancholy that seemed to weigh my heart down. The door swung open and almost hit me in the face.

"Alice, sorry, are you alright?" he asked.

He didn't come closer to inspect me in my dazed state which was odd. I shook it off and faced him.

"I had a dream and...I just wanted to tell you because...it was a memory which is crazy because it was like my sweetest dream and most frightening nightmare at the same time," I muttered nervously.

He nodded and waited for me to elaborate

"Okay well...I woke up on the beach on this island and...you were there and you looked at me hungrily,"

"Hungrily? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

He had now taken a step closer and I felt my thoughts muddle up at the proximity.

"Hungrily like you were hungry," I mumbled. _Oh god, I sound like a total ditz._

I focused on my feet which were covered in a pair of pink and white polka-dot socks.

"Only you were looking at me and last time I checked I wasn't a hamburger," I said softly, trying my best to not be intoxicated by his presence.

"So...you think I want to eat you?" he asked.

I could tell he was about to burst out laughing and fought back the rant that was about to explode out of my mouth. I didn't try as hard as I thought I did because the next thing I knew, I was yelling my pixie head off at someone that towered over me and may or may not be a vampire.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Jasper! You cupped my cheek on the beach and told Edward 'this is who we are', what the hell does that even mean? And then you laugh at me! You laugh at me because I call you a vampire but that's only because you're freakishly pale and your eyes are the weirdest colour I've ever seen! And I have no idea how Nessie fits into the equation because she is so different from all of you and I'm not going to stand by if you're planning on eating her! Or if you plan to eat me! I may not know kung-fu but I'll swim to the nearest country if I have to! You might be tall but I don't need height to kick your butt! And stop doing that!" I screeched.

When I finished he looked at me quizzically.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"That! Standing there and just…I think I need to lie down…" I muttered weakly.

He nodded. "Do you need help gettin' up the ladder?"

I yawned and nodded slowly. He scooped me up in his arms and somehow managed to carry me up a ladder and into my room. My eyelids were threatening to shut with every yawn and I glared at him.

"Tell me what you are," I commanded.

He rolled his eyes and put me on the bed. He put the covers over me like I was a little kid and smirked.

"Jasper...please tell me what you are," I pleaded.

"I'm a stranger in a family that seems to fit together naturally. I'm the odd one out and I don't know how to be one of them. I don't even know why I'm tellin' you this, darlin'," he murmured.

I sat up in my bed.

"Fine, forget the whole 'possibly-being-a-vampire' thing, I want to know about you," I stated.

He smiled. "Goodnight Alice,"

"No! Please! I barely know you and you've been so nice even though I've called you a pale cannibal that could be a vampire,"

He chuckled and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"We'll talk but this isn't a sleepover," he stated.

"Aww, I had already picked out the perfect colour to compliment your nails and Nessie could've plaited your hair while I give you a makeover. I'm sure Esme or Bella has the right mascara to make your eyes pop," I babbled.

He couldn't fight the smile that formed. "There is no way I am ever gettin' a makeover,"

I smiled. "What if I promised to stop calling you a vampire?"

"You won't,"

"Don't you believe in hope?"

"I gave up on hope a very long time ago,"

"Hope hasn't given up on you,"

He looked at me oddly. "How can you be sure about that?"

"I guess I just believe that someone like you has a greater purpose,"

He shook his head. "You're one of the only people that think that, darlin',"

"Why do you call me 'darlin'?"

"Sorry, it slipped,"

"I wasn't complaining,"

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and smiled. Something dark crossed over his face but was gone a split second after.

"What do you mean by 'someone like me'?" he inquired.

I blushed. "You're doubtful of yourself but don't realise how much you mean to the people around you,"

"Like who?"

"Like Nessie, she adores you like an uncle or third father,"

"Third?"

"After Edward of course, are they related? They have the same hair colour,"

"They're sister and brother, their parents died in a fire and Esme and Carlisle adopted them,"

I nodded and looked out the window to see the beautiful silvery moonlight streaming through. Its rays weren't bright and warm like the sun but dark and supernatural. The sun and the moon were so similar. They were two things humans have admired for so long, something in the sky that brought light. The world would be such a different place without them. I looked at Jasper and he smiled.

"What are you thinking of?" he inquired.

"How the sun and moon need each other," I murmured.

"The moon isn't that important,"

"That why it needs the sun, they complement each other,"

He shook his head but still smiled.

"You're like the moon," I blurted.

"You're like the sun," he replied.

I blushed and he turned his head to the window.

Jasper's POV

We talked for hours until she finally dozed off. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I'd give anything to have her like that forever. _**Which means you need to stay away from her! It's not safe, you could barely put a strand of her hair behind her ear without feeling the pulse and having a lapse in control! One lapse is all it take for you to suck her dry!**_

I ignored my inner voice. It was right but there were other things to focus on now. Like my niece who was knocking on the front door. I checked that Alice was truly asleep and ran down the stairs.

"Uncle Jazz, I know you're there!" Nessie sang.

I opened the door and hugged her.

"Hello, my favourite niece," I greeted.

"You're awfully cheerful, Jasper," she breathed when I let her go.

The words startled me. _Have I never been this happy before?_

"I guess it's because...I felt hope for the first time in a really long time," I mumbled.

She was so overjoyed she clapped her hands.

"Really?" she squealed.

There was a knock on the door and Jacob came in, out of breath and covered in water.

"What the…? Get in but don't mess up the place," I ordered.

"Gee thanks, Nessie used me as a stepping stone when I fell into a river on the way here and forgot to check if I was behind her," Jacob grumbled.

Renesmee giggles filled the air, making Jacob automatically smile. "I did check if you were behind me, I just wanted to come here soon, sorry Jakey,"

I shook my head and the poor guy.

"So why did you have to come here quickly?" I inquired.

"Bella and Edward found Alice's relative, Victor and Jamie Brandon, Victor was her dad's brother," Nessie informed.

"So they'll be able to take Alice to her family," Jacob added.

Jacob's words cut at my inner being.

_Take Alice….take Alice….take Alice away from me._

_**Stop it! She'll be safer!**_

_But she'll be away from me..._

_**She'll live a happy human life, the one Bella never had.**_

_Bella seems pretty happy now._

_**Bella loves Edward and Alice….Alice thinks you're either a cannibal or a vampire.**_

My internal dilemma made me wince and Nessie cocked her head.

"Are you okay, Uncle Jazz?" she asked.

"Yeah...fine," I muttered.

"So is it okay if I tell her now?"

"She just fell asleep, I'll tell her when she wakes up, and you should get some sleep, Nessie,"

She nodded slowly and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"We'll see you later, Jasper," she sang.

I nodded and waved as they walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate that annoying inner voice that's always right? Did anyone get the Victor, Jamie, Lauren joke? I honestly don't know how Jasper managed to carry Alice up the ladder into her room, maybe he's just magical. Anyways, tell me if you liked it, hated it or if there's a spelling mistake.<strong>


	4. Diary Entries

**Sorry for not updating sooner but 5000 words doesn't write itself in one night, unfortunately. Okay, in this chapter I added a part with Rosalie at the end in case anybody was wondering what was happening with her. Thanks for all the reviews. I honestly didn't expect so many. So, as promised, 5000 words (which is a lot more than I expected).**

* * *

><p><span>Edward's POV<span>

Bella had her mental shield off and was sending me random montages of our time together. I smiled at each memory and wished I could send her my versions. Then I became aware of the phone in my hand.

"Hello?" a woman's asked, cranky from being woken up.

"Hi, my name's Edward. Could I please talk to James Brandon?" I inquired.

"Ugh...sure, let me get him,"

There was muffled yelling on the other end of the line and I heard a string of swear words.

"Hi, this is James," a male voice stated.

"Hi, your niece, Alice Brandon, washed up on the beach of a private island that my family owns a few weeks ago and I was just wondering if you wanted to...put her in your care since you're her closest known relative," I stated.

James seemed more awake. "You...you have Alice? Thank the lord, I was absolutely, absolutely worried about the poor girl. Do you know anything about her sister, Cynthia? They were always so close growing up and I hate to see them separated,"

"Uhh...no, but I'm sure you and the police will be able to find her,"

"Okay, so what time do you want us to get Alice?"

"Umm...how about in 3 days, early in the morning?"

"That's great, fantastic, I'm glad we could umm...arrange something,"

There was an odd, sinister tone in his voice that I didn't trust but I shook off the feeling. This man could help Alice and take care of her, what's the point of suspecting that he's evil?

"So, where is the island?" James asked.

"If you could give me your email I could send you everything," I offered.

"Alright, its ,"

"Thanks, we'll be in touch,"

"Goodbye Edward, and thank you,"

"No problem,"

I hung up and Bella grinned.

"That went well," she stated.

I smiled. "Yeah...sure,"

"What is it?"

I shook my head. It was nothing important, just a weird feeling about James.

Jasper's POV

Spending time with Alice was the main focus of my existence. I had no idea humans could be so insightful and funny. Of course, being a vampire that hunted humans for the first decades of my existence didn't exactly make me appreciate them. Avoiding the sun and trying to spend as much time as possible with her sometimes didn't work out. Like now for example, it was a beautiful sunny day and Nessie, Alice and Jacob were having a picnic in the forest. The seconds dragged out slowly. I glared at the sun as it shined it's rays on the Earth. It was times like this that made me hate being a vampire. The door swung open and Alice came in, babbling about the picnic.

"Hey Jasper, you should've come to the picnic, Jacob practically devoured all the food so Renesmee and I went foraging for berries. Then we found this stream and caught some fish but we didn't have anywhere to put them so Jacob started a fire and we cooked them and ate them in the forest. Then we went swimming for a bit and Jacob got bitten by a leech which made Renesmee have a laughing fit," Alice said as she collapsed in the couch.

I chuckled. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun,"

"Oh, I did, is your stomach ache better?"

"Stomach ache?"

"Well, I didn't want to say diarrhoea. Jacob told me the real reason you didn't want to come when we were walking to the picnic spot,"

I gritted my teeth. I was going to murder that dog later today.

"It's fine," I muttered. "Anything else happen on the picnic?"

"Umm...Jacob and Nessie were murmuring when I was sun bathing but I didn't really pay attention. Any news from Bella and Edward?" she inquired.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her. The day when Victor and Jamie would come for Alice drew closer but I couldn't say the words that would crush my heart.I snorted silently. _Heart? What heart? You are a heartless monster that has taken over a million lives. The worse part is that you enjoyed taking some of them. Feeling the taste of blood run down your throat…_

"Jasper? Jasper?" Alice called.

I snapped out of my dark thoughts to look at her.

"Yes, darlin'?" I asked.

Her heartbeat increased every time I accidently called her that. The increased heartbeat taunted me but I couldn't think about bloodlust, not when this angelic being wanted my attention.

"Umm...I just wanted to know when your birthday was," she piped.

I smiled. "Why?"

"Well, everyone has a birthday and I was just wondering what your one is,"

I fought the urge to laugh and heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, darlin', I mean, Alice," I muttered.

I opened the door and Edward and Bella walked through without an invitation.

"Hey Alice, we wanted to check on you since Nessie is banned from coming here," Bella greeted. "Of course, she can spend time with you at the house and in the forest, just not here,"

Alice tilted her head. "Why is Nessie banned from coming here?"

"She snuck out in the middle of the night to see you," Edward stated.

"Funny, I never saw her…"

"Don't try and cover for her, Alice," Bella teased.

Alice grinned. "I seriously haven't, I've been sleeping peacefully these past couple of nights,"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "That's odd, she said she came here to tell-"

"Nessie did come here, I answered the door and had a chat with her and Jacob," I interjected.

"Alice, could you get me a drink please," Bella requested.

Alice nodded. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Some orange juice, please,"

"I'll have water, Alice, thank you," Edward added.

She skipped to the kitchen and Bella and Edward turned to me and folded their arms at the exact time. It was scary how in sync they are sometimes.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Nessie wanted me to tell Alice about her relatives and I was just gettin' round to it," I answered.

"You don't want her to go," Edward murmured softly.

"I never said that,"

"But you thought it! Jasper, you care about her!" Bella squealed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled. "And if you said that any louder, she would've overheard,"

Alice came back with the drinks and looked at us. Bella was smiling goofily, Edward was shaking his head and I had my arms folded and was staring at a speck on the table. She set the cups down and tapped her fingernails on the table.

"So, what's new?" she chimed.

"Nothing much, Bella, I think we should go, we told Renesmee that we would go...cliff diving," Edward mumbled.

He grabbed her arm and led her out after waving goodbye to us. I heard the door shut and Bella and Edward's voices.

"Are we really going cliff diving?" Bella inquired.

"No," Edward replied.

"But Edward, I'm a lot stronger now, could we please go?"

"Over my pile of ashes,"

There was a pause.

"Fine! But not too high," Edward growled

Bella laughed and they walked off.

Alice was tracing the outside of the cups, sending out waves of boredom. She hummed a chirpy tune and I smiled.

"What are you hummin'?" I asked.

"No clue, just humming whatever I can think of," she chirped.

Alice's POV

Bella and Edward acted very strange. They were hiding something from me, I knew that for certain. As I spent more time around Jasper, I found out that he hasn't eaten or drunken anything in front of me or tripped or slept or yawned. That might sound odd and obsessive for me to notice but my eyes always seemed to look in his direction. I blushed as I realised that I was staring at him. Again.

"Do you ever eat?" I inquired.

He smiled. "Of course I eat, Alice,"

"Show me,"

"What?"

"Eat something in front of me. I've never seen you eat,"

He sighed like he was deliberating whether to eat or not.

"If you're human, you would eat without hesitation," I trilled.

He laughed. "I just had a big lunch, I'm not quite sure if I can eat anythin' else, darlin'," he explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"However, I think I have enough room for a snack," he stated.

I laughed and revealed a Mars bar that I had gotten in the kitchen after Bella and Edward asked for drinks.

"Sneaky," he muttered.

I pushed it towards him and he grabbed it reluctantly. He seemed to be trying to recall how to eat it when he got a text.

"Rosalie and Emmett went shoppin', wanna go get your thin's at the house?" Jasper inquired.

I nodded. "But first you are going to finish a Mars bar,"

He smiled and ripped some of the wrapper off. He took a bite and chewed slowly, trying to hide his revulsion. Then he smiled at me smugly.

"All of it," I ordered.

He stopped himself from saying something in response and took another bite.

After another bite he was finished. I grinned and hopped of my stool.

"Okay, let's go to the house, Jasper," I piped.

"I'll be there in a moment, I have to get somethin'," Jasper mumbled.

I walked out of the house walked down the spiral staircase. At the bottom I heard a faint gagging noise and looked up in confusion. Jasper opened the door after a few moments and smiled at me. He ran down the staircase at an almost inhuman pace and I smiled.

"Did you here that weird gagging sound?" I asked.

"That's the sound of a Eeki-Tookee bird, they migrate here every year," he explained.

I nodded but didn't believe that a bird could make a gagging noise that disturbing.

We walked through the forest which was alive with all manner of creatures. Jasper pointed out various birds and small animals but they all seemed to disappear after he acknowledged them. We were crossing a river when a russet wolf appeared, scaring the hell out of me. I screamed and Jasper caught me before I fell into the water.

"That's just Jacob, Alice" Jasper explained.

"Jacob? You named a wolf after Jacob? No, you have a wolf?" I demanded as I was slowly released from Jasper cold arms.

"He's a tame wolf, don't worry,"

I stood next to it and my eyes widened.

"It's as big as a horse," I said in disbelief.

Jasper chuckled behind me. Jacob gave me what looked like a glare and I took an immediate step back.

"Sorry, Jacob," I muttered.

"Jacob, go, you're scaring Alice," Jasper ordered.

The wolf seemed to snort or laugh and then sped off into the trees.

"So...how did your family acquire a wolf?" I asked.

"...we found him on the island when we first got here...he was...injured and then Esme and Carlisle helped him heal," Jasper explained.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and when the trees stopped, the beautiful house appeared in front of us. I saw Nessie and Jake and started to run the last few metres, of course, me being me, I also crashed into a clear door. Esme dropped the squeegee in her hand and rushed over to me.

"Alice, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought it was open," I muttered, embarrassed by my klutziness.

Jasper rushed up behind me and helped me up.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" he inquired.

"I-I think so," I answered. "Right, okay, now that I've embarrassed myself without even stepping into the house, I think we should head inside,"

Jasper chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Nessie smiled at me and motioned for her to follow. "I put your stuff in a box and hid it from everyone so no one wouldn't rifle through it or throw it away,"

I smiled. "Thanks Nessie, this'll probably help me with remembering what happened,"

The backpack smelt awful and when I unzipped it I saw that the contents were a pen, a wet phone, a water damaged photo and a diary. Unfortunately, it was locked and I didn't have the key.

"Great, the one way I could find out more about my life is guarded by a lock and key," I grumbled.

"I can open it for you , if you wish," Jasper offered.

I looked at him and handed him my diary. He took it into another room and I heard a ripping sound. When he came back the diary was missing a chunk where the lock was forcefully removed.

"How did you...?" I mumbled.

He smiled and gave me the diary. The bottom half of the pages were faded and blurry but the top half was almost legible.

"My handwriting it awful, I can't believe I wrote this, it looks so messy," I muttered.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Alice, is there anything about your parents or why you had to leave?" she inquired.

My fingers flipped through the scribble and I stopped on a page. August 14th

_Dearest Diary,_

_What have I done? I know it is wrong to eavesdrop but my parents have been talking really loud lately. They were arguing about something and I heard them talking about moving house and hiding from someone. We both know who they mean by that. Dad caught me, I think. I broke the ugly vase that's in the hallway, the green one that is always on the table. I think Mum said Dad made it for her. They are going to be very angry with me._

My eyes scanned the next few pages until I found some more information. August 29th

_Dear Diary,_

_We're leaving. I don't know why but I can just feel it. Cynth says I'm psychic but I always laugh at her. I hope I'm wrong this time, I'm usually correct but there's a sick feeling in my stomach that won't leave. Dad and Mum were sad and quiet at dinner. They don't want to leave but we'll be safer. Cynth is going to be sad. I had a flash or a vision of Dad screaming at my Mum to stop packing up when I was walking to school. I almost got run over by a car! Luckily, someone pulled me back and muttered something like 'freak'._

August 30th

_Dear Diary,_

_I was right! We're in a car now, going to the docks. I can't write much but I have a feeling I'll need to know this soon. Don't trust them! They'll hurt you like I saw them hurting Mum and Dad. I'm hoping that by leaving we'll escape what I saw. Dad is stopping the car at the next left. Thank you for letting me write here. I have a feeling this might be my last entry and that scares me. Maybe I shou_

The entry stopped there. I gulped and put the book down. I sat on the bed in a daze. _What happened next? _My mind didn't know the answer and I sighed in frustration.

Nessie sat next to me.

"It's okay, Alice. At least you'll know more when Victor and Jamie come," she soothed.

"Victor and Jamie? Who are they?" I inquired.

"Oh...didn't Jasper tell you? They're your aunt and uncle. I thought….he was supposed to tell you but-"

"Jasper!"

Jasper poked his head into the room reluctantly, like he already knew he was in trouble.

"Yes?" he inquired weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me about my aunt and uncle?" I demanded.

"I...It must've slipped my mind, darlin',"

"Don't even- How does- Do I not matter enough for you to remember something as important as that?"

"It was...I was going to tell you,"

I glared at him. "You were going to tell me? When? When they arrive here?"

"I-No-Of course not,"

"Jasper, they are the only known relatives I have. I thought...I thought you would at least care minutely about that,"

He was at a lost for words.

"Y'know what, you don't have to pretend you give a damn about me anymore," I spat. "Just go live your life away from me,"

His face lost any emotion and he walked out of the room without a word.

I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. Nessie patted my head.

"It's okay, Alice, he's just been a little busy," Nessie explained.

"With what?" I muttered into my pillow.

"He….he's trying to….trying to umm…"

"You don't have to make up an excuse for him,"

Nessie tried to cheer me up by offering to do my nails. I sighed and accepted, choosing a sparkly blue colour for my neglected fingernails and toe nails.

"He was going to tell you, Alice, I swear on my life he was," Nessie comforted.

"I know, he isn't evil or anything...I shouldn't have flipped. Its just...I asked him everyday if there was something new or important that you guys found out...but he said nothing. Am I missing some sort of joke?" I whimpered.

"Hold on, let me get us some snacks," Nessie chirped as she skipped out of the room.

I smiled and blew my nails as I waited for her to come back. Then something shiny caught my eye. I got off the chair and scuttled over there, being mindful of the wet nail polish. Using the hand with the driest nails, I picked up the oddly mangled object. I studied it carefully, looking for a sign of what it is. With a start I realised it was the lock on my diary. It looked like someone had just pulled it off and threw it in a corner. _But that's impossible. _My mind argued. _Nobody could remove metal so easily and even leave impressions in the said metal. Not unless they had superhuman strength._

My mind raced back to all the vampire websites I've read about. I sat down on the chair in a daze.

I was staring blankly at the vanity in Nessie's room when I heard someone open the door. I saw Jasper and I tried to hide my moment of craziness with a smile. Then I remembered that he didn't care about me and couldn't stop the sadness sweeping over me. I kicked the lock under the table subtly and swivelled towards him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello Alice," he murmured.

I didn't know what to say so I just waited for him to tell me why he was here.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," I stated, my voice shaking a little.

"That's good…"

"Jasper, why are you here?"

"Umm…no reason,"

We waited awkwardly for the other person to start talking.

"Of all the beaches, of all the islands, of all the places in the world, I ended up here, why do you think that is?" I inquired.

He smiled. "A really scary coincidence,"

I sighed internally, guys can be so oblivious. "Or fate?"

He didn't answer and I got up to leave.

"I leave in the morning, goodbye Jasper," I muttered as I walked out of the room.

He didn't stop me and I tried to ignore the disappointment that threatened to crush me. I cried myself to sleep, Nessie came in with a new tissue box and we talked for a bit.

"I'm sorry for leaving your room without telling you," I murmured.

"That's okay, Alice, I figured you just got tired," Nessie trilled.

"I...I don't get Jasper. I thought we were friends but its like he doesn't care,"

"Of course he cares...he's had a difficult past, Alice, it makes it hard for him to be open,"

I sat up and looked at Nessie intently. "Tell me about it, please,"

"Umm...well, he…"

"Nessie, your dad says its bedtime," Bella stated.

I rolled my eyes. How convenient for Nessie.

"Goodbye Alice," Nessie chirped sadly.

"Goodnight, Nessie," I trilled.

That night I had weird dreams. I could've sworn someone was watching over me...watching me as I slept.

Jasper's POV

I guess the sooner you start the healing process, the sooner it'll be over. My entire family apart from Rosalie and Emmett came to check on me because Edward and Bella told them I had feelings for Alice. One by one, they walked by my room and subtly looked in to see how I was doing. Bella was the first to come in and talk to me.

"Do you love her?" Bella inquired.

I ignored her but she waited patiently.

"I don't know if I do," I muttered.

"Would you give up everything for her?" she asked.

"Rosalie would kill me….this family has accepted me and -"

"I'm talking about you. Would you risk everything for just a moment with her?"

I hesitated before answering, checking if anybody in my family was in hearing distance.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

Bella smiled sadly. "It's a shame you won't tell her,"

"It really is….but she might not be my true love, she's just a human who was nice to me,"

She shook her head. "Your eyes go all lovey-dovey when you talk about her. Like Edward when he talks about me,"

"I guess I've just lived here too long,"

"I'm not good with being brutally honest….so I'm going to let Edward take over,"

I looked up and saw Edward trading spots with Bella.

"You are an idiot for missing this once in a lifetime chance, Jasper," Edward began.

I snorted. "You left Bella so she could live a happy human life," I quipped.

With one blow he was down. The time where they were separate was still a touchy subject and I don't think it'll ever be brought up casually. I knew I crossed a line but it was better at the start than if I let his psycho-babble actually make me believe that Alice and I were meant to be. I sighed. I guess I really don't need to hear psycho-babble for that. I looked out the window and jumped out, landing with a muted thud. I need to see her one last time before she leaves.

Rosalie's POV

I rifled through our shopping bags in disdain. I wish we could go back to the house and put them in a safe, dry place. I heard a snarl and looked up. Emmett grinned at me and showed me the shark he caught proudly.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"The ocean of course, I reckon this is the biggest one out there," he said with a goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "But why did you get?"

"To make you smile,"

I laughed. "Thanks Emmett,"

"I think I'll name him Bruce. Like the shark in Finding Nemo,"

I raised an eye brow at his general knowledge.

"What? I was watching it with Renesmee last week," he said defensively.

He sat down on a rock in front of me. We were under stern instructions from Esme and Carlisle to live in this cave until Alice left the island. I sighed and dug my fingers into the rock I was sitting on.

Emmett's eyes brightened up. "Hey, Rose, wanna-"

"No, Emmett, I want to go back to the house," I grumbled.

"Going back will just make you angry,"

"I deserve to be angry! I'm sick of humans walking in here and threatening our existence, aren't you?"

"Rose, don't you remember how different Edward was when he fell in love with Bella? It was like he was a new man,"

"So I'm supposed to believe that the girl that washed up on the beach a few weeks ago is supposed to make Jasper become like that?"

"No but you shouldn't kill her just because she washed up on our beach,"

I sighed in frustration.

"I'm going hunting," I stated.

Emmett stood up at the same him I did.

"Emmett, I don't need you to follow me everywhere," I protested.

"I need to hunt, too," Emmett lied.

I looked at my husband's light golden eyes and snorted.

"Emmett, you're not thirsty, your eyes are the lightest gold I've ever seen them," I retorted.

"I still want to go hunting with you, Rose,"

"I'll be fine by myself, warn the others if you want, I'm not going to kill Alice,"

Emmett looked at me intently and nodded.

"Have fun, Rose," he mumbled.

I smiled and sped off into the woods.

I felt guilty for lying to Emmett but this was to protect everyone. They'll forgive me when they realise I killed her for the good of our family. I inhaled deeply and caught her scent. She was at the house. At **my** house. I growled quietly and ran there. Fortunately, everyone was out hunting tonight, even Renesmee and Jacob. I heard a human heartbeat in the house and silently crept to it. The door opened silently and I saw Alice. Her spiky hair looked even spikier on the pillow and she was frowning in her sleep. My hands reached down to crack her neck when I heard footsteps coming from the forest. I hissed and hid in the closet. It was Jasper...but why would he be here this late at night?

Jasper walked into the room and watched Alice. Alice's tossing and turning seemed to slow until she was almost sleeping peacefully. Jasper knelt next to her bed and started stroking her hair. Tears ran down her face in streams and Jasper wiped them away as best as he could.

"Don't cry Alice, it's just a nightmare," he whispered. "Everything's fine, Alice,"

The human girl's tears stopped and I knew Jasper was using his powers.

Jasper sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen to me when you're gone, Alice. We are honestly worlds apart," he chuckled softly, "Like the sun and the moon. It's better that you go Alice, you should get out while you can,"

Alice's breathing became normal and peaceful.

Jasper smiled to himself. "I don't think I'll ever be able to say this to you, Alice, at least not while you're awake and can remember this...but...I...I love..."

The closet door swung open and I was staring at the face of my livid brother.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he hissed.

"I...I was-"

"Get out,"

"No, Jasper, I-"

"Get out and go back to Emmett,"

"Jasper-"

"If you don't go Rose, I swear I'll-"

"Okay, sorry, I'll go,"

I sped out of the room at a pace even I didn't know was possible. After a few seconds I was in front of Emmett.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

I hugged Emmett and nodded into his shirt.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" he murmured as he patted my head.

"I just can't believe it," I muttered. "He loves her,"

"Who?"

"Jasper. He loves Alice,"

He smiled. "Told ya so,"

**I wonder how many of you are sharpening your stakes to kill either Rosalie or me for ruining the moment. I wonder if there is an Eeki-Tookee bird...hehe, review because every time someone reviews, a fairy is born...don't believe everything you read on the internet. I finally understand why some people love reviews so much, it's pretty awesome to read the feedback people give you, whether it's good, bad or both.**

**Hmm...I need a few more words to make this exceed 5000 words...umm…**

**Thank you, to all my loyal readers, reviewers and subscribers who have stuck by me and my honestly awful and irregular updating. I promise that my next update will be soon-ish and that there will be at least 3000 words but definitely not 5000. And thanks to any people that I know in real life who are reading this when I don't want them to, you know who you are and I'm not going to bother with hunting you down. And thanks to all the people who are tsking at me for starting sentences with 'and', I guess I'm just fighting the system. Hehe, if I made any spelling mistakes, please let me know because I honestly hate reading spelling mistakes, let alone publishing chapters with them in it.**


	5. Separation

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm always happy when I read them! And I promise to try and update more but my little brother seems to think that he owns the computer. Stupid boy…**

**Anyways, this was a difficult chapter because it honestly turned out much more darker than I thought it would. Thanks to Datingthewerewolffromtwilight for getting rid of my writers block by telling me to kill off a character. But did I actually kill off a character? You'll have to find out!**

Alice's POV

I woke up feeling awful. My hair was slightly wet and my eyes were puffy. Esme made me pancakes and then went to get the Jeep ready for our trip to the beach. She loaded my stuff in and waited patiently as I finished the freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thanks Esme, that was delicious," I chimed.

She smiled. "Your welcome, dear, how are you feeling?"

"Good, but I'm going to miss this place,"

She smiled and I followed her to the car. Bella, Carlisle and Jacob sat in the back of the car and Esme and I sat in the front. Bella and Jacob were reminiscing about a place called Forks or Sporks and I was left to my own thoughts. I sighed.

_**What you're feeling is completely irrational Alice, you don't love Jasper, you barely know him!**_

_Yes I do, I know him better than you!_

_**We're the same person…**_

_Shut up!_

"Alice, did you hear me?" Esme inquired.

I blinked. "Sorry, I was...thinking about something else,"

"Of course, I was just wondering if you had any memories about your aunt and uncle,"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm...I don't think my dad and uncle were that close,"

She stopped the car and we all got out.

"Where are Edward and Nessie?" I asked, I didn't ask about the other person I really wanted to know about.

"They're going to be here soon, they're just getting some stuff," Bella answered.

I nodded and looked at the beach. I smiled, this was the exact same beach where I was shipwrecked, how ironic.

"Okay, they should be arriving here in 10-15 minutes," Bella informed.

I nodded and Esme looked out to sea.

"They should be here soon, they're close enough to see," Esme stated.

I squinted my eyes. "Where? I can't see them," I muttered.

She pointed but I couldn't see anything. In fact, I couldn't believe that everyone else seemed to be able to see it as well. I sighed and sat in the sand, looking out to sea. I contemplated my time here, it was short yet I wouldn't have traded it in for the world. It was a bittersweet feeling, on one hand I got to meet an extraordinary family but on the other hand...I was probably never going to see them again.

I was on the verge of tears again when I saw it. The boat was speeding towards us. I watched silently as it slowed down and two figures stepped onto the beach. It was a tall man with bright red hair and a woman with long blonde hair.

"Hello, my name is Victor Brandon, this is my wife Jamie," the man introduced.

Esme walked up to them and shook his hand. "Welcome to Isle Esme," she greeted. "My name is Esme, this is Carlisle, my husband, and behind him is my daughter Bella and my son Jacob,"

Jasper's POV

The morning went by quickly as I wallowed in my tree house, pretending to read a book. Alice said goodbye last night but I couldn't say it back. I would've broken down in front of her. The dull ache of a broken heart weighed me down as I daydreamed about her staying.

"Uncle Jasper, get your butt here right now! Alice is leaving and Dad says you didn't even say goodbye! You are going to march over to her right now and give her the farewell she deserves!" Renesmee yelled.

I was next to her in the blink of an eye.

"Is she leaving now?" I asked.

"She's going to be on the boat soon, I told her to wait while I got her 'good bye present', so we need to hurry back," Nessie urged.

"H-How did you get here so quick?"

"Dad figured that you'd have to take me back if he dropped me off. I need to go back and if I walk I'll never get to say 'Bon Voyage' in time,"

She pouted and I chuckled.

"Your father is an evil genius," I muttered.

I scooped her up and ran to the beach. It was the one where we first met and I felt a sense of irony of her leaving Isle Esme on the same beach she washed up on.

"Alice!" Nessie called. "I got your goodbye present!"

Alice looked up, her eyes looking dull and bored. She perked up when she saw Nessie and I. Nessie ran up to her and hugged her. Then she showed Alice the small box behind her. Alice widened her eyes as she looked at the contents inside. It was a simple necklace with large pendant made of a purple stone which had a thin wire wrapping. Alice smiled and went a little teary.

"Thank you, it's beautiful, Nessie," she choked.

"I just wanted you to have a reminder, these stones can be found on the island, they're called purple Jasper," Nessie informed.

Bella smiled and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was my idea, she now has a physical representation of the piece of you she's taking with her," Bella explained.

I sighed. "You're insane…thank you,"

She smiled sadly. "It's not too late,"

"It is, Bella,"

"It's never too late," Edward argued.

I groaned, we sounded like a corny movie.

"Jasper?" Alice called.

I smiled at her and walked over. In the boat, Victor and Jamie radiated impatience but that didn't make me want to speed this moment up.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"I...I don't know if you umm...heard me before…I said goodbye," she mumbled

I tried to hide the pain on my face. "Sorry, I must've been out of it,"

She smiled wistfully. Then she stood on a nearby log to gain more height and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured.

It took me a while to realise this was actually happening.

"I'm going to miss you too, Alice," I whispered.

"Alice, we can't leave Lauren at the house by herself for too long," a voice stated impatiently.

"Coming Aunt Jamie," she called.

I realised it was time to let her go but I couldn't. Alice didn't seem to want to move an inch and I smiled.

"Alice, in the boat, now!" a male voice ordered.

"Right, sorry, Uncle Victor," she muttered.

I let go of her reluctantly and sighed.

"Bye Alice," I mumbled.

"Goodbye Jasper, see you soon," she chirped with a knowing look.

She hopped onto the boat and it left.

"Bon Voyage, Alice!" Renesmee yelled.

"Good bye everyone! It was great meeting you!" Alice screamed.

"Goodbye Alice, I wish you could stay longer," I whispered.

Esme patted my back comfortingly and radiated a mixture of happiness, pride and sadness.

"She'll be fine, Jasper," she comforted.

I nodded and began to walk back to the shade of the trees.

Alice's POV

I waved to my friends again and heard the boat go quicker. I sighed wistfully as the island disappeared into the distance.

"Alright, Alice, tell me what you remember," Jamie inquired.

She didn't seem very nice and neither did Victor. There was something odd about them. I knew that I was in for the worse three weeks of my life but I still didn't know why.

"I was on boat and ship wrecked on Isle Esme," I stated.

"Is that all that you remember?" Jamie asked.

"Umm…yes. Why? Do you know what happened to me and my family?"

Victor chuckled darkly and I noticed something odd about this boat. It had strange dents in the wooden floor and I saw a blood stain on the wall that was poorly covered by a table. I back away from Jamie and Victor.

"What happened to my family?" I inquired shakily.

"I think you've figured it out," Victor cackled.

"Are-are you my real uncle?"

"Yes and if your dad was alive, he'd tell you the same,"

I gasped. "You killed them!"

"Yes, we killed your mother and father but you and your brat of a sister escaped. You two were too smart. I hate smart children," Jamie said as she got out a knife from behind her.

I grabbed a stool and held it in front of me in defence. "Don't even think about killing me!" I shrieked.

Victor laughed and an evil glint emerged in his eyes. "We won't kill you. After all the trouble we went to to find you, we have something even worse in mind,"

"Wait…if you're both here, who's steering the boat?"

"That would be Lauren, my girlfriend," Victor replied.

"Girlfriend? But isn't Jamie your wife?"

"Shut up, that is none of your business!" Jamie spat.

Victor flicked the knife at me and I screamed as it cut my arm. Jamie pulled it out and smiled as she stabbed my other arm. I felt myself get woozy from the blood loss. The stool fell onto the ground and I soon followed.

Victor, Lauren and Jamie took me to their beach house and told me everything. They told me how my mother screamed when they killed my father and how she distracted them while Cynthia and I escaped. I prayed that where ever Cynthia was, she was safe. I also prayed that someone would rescue me. Victor, Lauren and Jamie had me at their beck and call. I was their own slave and they never hesitated to kick me or stab me if I was taking too long or disobeying them. Unfortunately for them, I learnt quickly and soon became used to their requests. Except for illegal ones.

"Alice, we're out of beer, be a doll and buy some more," Jamie said sweetly.

"I-I haven't got any money, miss," I stuttered.

"Here's a ffity, go get me a six pack," Victor commanded.

"I-I'm not old enough, sir,"

"Well then you better find a way, I'm starting to sober up, brat," Lauren said crankily.

I nodded and walked outside for the first time in weeks. I was wearing a pair of dusty jeans and a tattered t-shirt. My necklace was tucked underneath so they wouldn't sell it and my shoes were worn out from all the running I had to do when they asked me to fetch something. I looked at the fifty in my hand and winced. I was shorter than people that were years younger than me, so how was I gonna get away with buying alcohol?

I walked down the street and saw a liquor store two shops away. My knees were shaky as I entered. The stench of alcohol filled my nose and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What are you doing here, kid? You lost?" the owner asked.

"I need to buy a six pack," I stated.

"Of ginger beer?"

"Of...beer. It's for my aunt and uncle,"

"What kind of aunt and uncle asks a kid to buy beer?"

"Victor and Jamie," I muttered.

His eyes widened. "You-You were sent here b-by Victor and Jamie?"

"Yes, do you know them?"

He shoved a six pack in my hands and took the money in my hand and gave me some change.

"H-Have a nice day, miss," the owner stuttered.

I nodded slowly and walked out of the store. As I walked out I saw a crowd of teenage boys.

"Watcha got there?" one of them asked.

I didn't answer and one of them stepped in front of me.

"Is that beer?" the boy asked.

I glared at them. "None of your business,"

"Mikey, looks like this shortie has beer," the boy called.

"Tyler, explain to her the rules," Mikey chortled.

"Listen here, we own this beach and all alcohol should be offered to us," Tyler informed.

I stood on my toes as an attempt to be more imposing. "Do you want me to tell Victor and Jamie that?" I spat.

"Holy shit, she's a Brandon," another boy muttered.

Tyler backed away. "M-My apologise, miss, forgive my stupidness,"

I continued down the street and back to the house. It's like Victor and Jamie were feared by everyone. When I got back the whole house was dark.

"'Bout time, midget," Victor grumbled as he took the alcohol.

"I got into some trouble with some boys on the way back," I stated.

Jamie laughed. "We'll have to make sure they get a double tax this month,"

"Tax? You tax the people here?"

"Of course, stupid girl, how else do we pay for everything?" Lauren demanded.

"I-I don't get it,"

"We tax them and if they refuse to pay, we kill them," Jamie informed as she slashed my right arm. "That's for asking so many questions,"

I ignored the pain and walked upstairs to get a bandage.

Jasper's POV

My tree house didn't feel like home now that she was gone but it was better than being at the other house where all my opinionated siblings would give me all kinds of advice to get over her. Yet, even in my supposedly secluded home I got visitors.

"Jasper, we could go visit her," Renesmee offered.

"No, we need to leave her alone," I stated.

"Why?"

"Because she's human,"

"So was my mother,"

"Your mother is a special case,"

"So is Alice," she retorted.

I smiled. Alice wasn't special, she was extraordinary. She made me feel hope, and for a few moments love. Now, she was making me feel a heartache that was almost crippling.

"Uncle Jazz, please?" Nessie whined.

"Ask your parents," I muttered.

I got up in an attempt to escape this conversation but she stood with me.

"If I go, will you come as well?" she inquired.

"I-I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see," I stated.

She smiled and skipped out of the room.

A few minutes later, my adopted mother came in.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Esme asked, her concern hit me in waves and I sighed.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Obviously not, you've been sending your emotions out in waves again and they're not good,"

I smiled at her motherly nature.

"Esme, it's okay. I'm just...I don't know...bein' ridiculous," I informed.

She looked at me sadly. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from you, Jasper,"

"She needs to forget me,"

"I believed that once upon a time," Edward spoke softly.

I sighed. "Edward, leave me alone,"

"I'll leave you two alone," Esme said with a smile.

Edward sat down next to me and began his lecture. "Jasper, humans don't live forever-"

"They don't? I was beginnin' to think they did," I muttered sarcastically.

He ignored me like I was a child. "She won't live forever so if you plan on falling in love with her, you should do it soon or she could find someone else and I know that would bring you pain,"

"Alice and I are not like you and Bella, get that through your mind readin' head,"

"You love her, get that through your emotion-manipulating head,"

I smiled and sent him waves of pain. He cringed and sank to his knees on the floor. A part of me knew this was wrong but the other part was so tired of people trying to help that I needed to show them that they need to leave me alone.

"Stop it, Jasper," Bella commanded, she was surprisingly calm even though her voice shook a little.

I looked up and stopped sending waves.

"Sorry, I can't believe I did that...I'm a despicable monster," I muttered.

Unexpectedly, Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper...your pain only hurt me because I've lived through...heartbreak...and I was reliving those months without Bella while you sent me those waves of agony. I'm sorry, Jasper," Edward stated.

"We're having a meeting soon...I think we should relocate… maybe go to Alaska or Siberia," Bella murmured softly.

I took a deep breath and Edward walked out with Bella. They gave me a sad look before they left and I slumped on my chair.

Alice's POV

I looked between my three...what would be the right word? Captors? I looked between my three captors as I did the dishes by hand even though they already had an expensive looking dishwasher. Jamie, Victor and Lauren were watching TV. Victor was sitting on a recliner and Jamie was sitting on him and flaunting her wedding ring to Lauren. Lauren sent Jamie glares which only made Jamie more smug. I bit my lip as I contemplated my predicament. I wish I could understand my odd psychic abilities, they would probably come in handy at a time like this...I knew the police were not a good idea, Victor could probably kill them easily if he hadn't already bribed them. Lauren looked like she was about to bite Jamie's head off. She was on the verge of turning green with jealousy.

_Hmm….jealousy...that could work to my advantage…_ I thought as I placed the plates I the cupboard.

I looked at the calendar, I had been here for roughly a week and a half. That means half my time here was over. But would I live until my three weeks were up?

I gazed at my captors again and a plan was forming in my mind.

**Oh god, I'm a horrible person, aren't I? In case anybody's confused, her psychic abilities revealed to her that she was in for the worst 3 weeks of her life. Anyways, you know what I'm going to say, blah blah blah, please review: Reviews are more precious than food and water.**


	6. Dancing with Danger

**Chapter 6 is up! Yay! Thanks to my reviewers! I promise to try and update more for all you people who want to know what's gonna happen next. Anyways...enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

"What are you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you...not yet," he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because...the time isn't right,"

"What are you talking about? This isn't even real, this is my dream,"

"So I star in your dreams?"

I glared him and sighed. I was dreaming about Jasper...again. A part of me was blushing madly about this. I mean, what normal teenager dreams about a guy they barely know every single night?

"I miss you," I stated to Dream Jasper.

"I miss you too, darlin', but we'll be together soon," he said with a grin.

I sighed. "You're a figment of my imagination; you're supposed to say that,"

He chuckled and the familiar sound made me smile, more than that, I was smiling so wide it almost hurt.

"So, same time tomorrow night?" he joked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you're wakin' up soon,"

"How do you kn-"

I woke up to Jamie's angry face. Her blonde hair was messy and she was crankier than normal without her morning coffee. She slapped me again.

"Wake up, you scrawny brat!" she yelled.

"I-I'm awake," I stuttered.

"Don't call me that...say 'your highness',"

I forced myself to not roll my eyes.

"Of course...your highness,"

She grinned, baring her white teeth at me. I heard a growl and Jamie opened the door to let their greyhound, Riley, inside. That dog freaked me out to say the least. It wasn't that I had anything against dogs or greyhounds, it was just **this** greyhound. Once I didn't feed it fast enough and it ripped my jeans. Speaking of which, where are they?

"Umm...your highness, do you know where my clothes are?" I asked politely.

Jamie merely cackled. "Riley took a liking to your tattered rags, he's been ripping them apart all morning, haven't you Riley Wiley?"

I gulped. "Oh...so what do I wear? Your highness,"

Jamie groaned like talking to me was the biggest chore in the world.

"I don't know, make some clothes or something," she muttered.

She checked her watch and gave me her impatient expression. I hurried out of the basement and into their kitchen. I passed a wall clock on the way there and smiled. It wasn't midday yet so Victor was probably still asleep.

I was however, surprised when I saw Victor wearing a business suit and reading a newspaper.

"Jesus, Jamie, doesn't she have decent clothes?" Victor inquired.

Jamie sat down and kissed his cheek. "What's with the monkey suit?" she asked.

"I have important business affairs to attend to which also requires Alice to be looking decent," he snapped.

"She can wear one of my dresses," Lauren piped.

"He said 'decent', not slutty," Jamie sneered.

Lauren snorted. "Like you can talk,"

"Ladies, I do not have time for this, someone just give her decent clothes!" Victor ordered.

"Come with me Alice, I think I have some clothes that don't fit me," Lauren informed.

I scurried behind her, making sure that she wouldn't get angry.

"Okay, midget, this bag was supposed to be used to light a fire but if you can find an outfit, you can keep it," she said flippantly. "And if I find you in my wardrobe, you're dead meat,"

I nodded and rummaged through the items. I made a mental note to go shopping after I escaped this hellhole. I found a floral dress that wasn't too clingy or short and looked at it. _Sooo pretty...but where would I where it?_

I sighed and set it on the ground near me in case I changed my mind. I found a pair of jeans that fit if I rolled it up a few times, some plain t-shirts and 3 pairs of sneakers. I looked at the clothes in disdain. They were perfect for my job as their maid but weren't my style.

Lauren walked into the room, her brown eyes focused on me like a homing device and she smiled forcefully.

"Victor wants you to dress nice...so he's allowing you access to...my wardrobe," she stated, cringing as she said it.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she snapped. "I'm allowing you 2 items only, okay, kid?"

I nodded and opened the doors to her walk in closet. My mind immediately flipped back to the dress I found earlier_...If only I could find matching shoes._ I let out a quiet squeal as I saw a pair of wedges that matched it.

"No! You cannot take them, they cost $750 a wedge!" she protested.

I frowned and set them down. Victor poked his head in the closet and looked at Lauren.

"Lauren, if she wants the shoes, she's going to get them," Victor stated sternly.

I was shocked that he would be on my side but didn't argue.

"Fine, but it counts as her two items," Lauren stated.

I shrugged. "Okay,"

I grabbed all my stuff and hurried into my room. Victor caught my arm before I could make it in and close the door.

"Wear the dress and shoes, we have people to impress, squirt," he informed.

I nodded and closed the door behind me. I changed quickly and walked out of the room to greet Riley.

"Oh god, umm...down boy…?" I mumbled.

He growled at me and I clutched the doorknob, ready to retreat if necessary.

"Riley, get lost!" Lauren barked. The dog looked at her angrily but walked away slowly.

Lauren looked at me and pursed her lips. "You need accessories," she stated.

I didn't tell her that I had a necklace tucked in my pillowcase and smiled gratefully when she gave me a necklace and some bracelets.

"These are important people that you, Victor and...Jamie will be meeting with. I don't know what it's about but if you stuff this up, you won't survive 'til sundown, got that?" she asked.

I nodded, wondering why they didn't tell me sooner.

"The car's ready," she stated.

I gulped and headed to the door. The car was a black Maserati GranTurismo. It looked expensive and flashy. I got inside and Jamie was adding a coat of lipstick to her lips while Victor was tapping the dashboard impatiently.

"Done?" he snapped.

He seemed shaky, almost like he was nervous about something. I was too scared to ask what would frighten someone like Victor. He adjusted his tie as Jamie put her make up in her bag and we sped off. The car ride was silent and I looked out the window. It was a nice sunny day and there was only one small cloud in the sky. The landscape passed in a blur of trees and houses until we finally parked. I got out and looked around. We were at a bank.

_Okay, reasons that we would be at a bank...they need money? But why would I need to come? They need me to help them get money?_

I racked my brain and was shoved in the back by Jamie. Victor caught me before I fell and sent a scowl at Jamie. We walked into the bank, me trailing behind them.

"Hello, may I help you?" a woman asked.

"Yes, we're here to meet with Mr. Frank Shelli," Victor stated.

She smiled, "Right this way,"

We followed her into a private room and I sat down in between Victor and Jamie and watched as a man took his chair in front of us. He put his laptop on the desk and looked at me carefully.

"Hello Frank," Victor greeted. "It's a pleasure to see you again,"

Frank looked at Victor, oblivious to the show.

"So, Mr. Brandon, you wish to access the late Mr Brandon's account?" Mr Shelli inquired.

Victor's expression softened. "Yes, I have his daughter, Mary, with me and I wish to withdraw some money to help raise her,"

He kicked me under the table and I smiled at Mr Shelli. Mr Shelli reached out his hand and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Brandon. Unfortunately, we cannot withdraw any money until you're eighteen," Mr Shelli stated.

"But the poor dear, we don't have enough money to pay for her clothes and school and all those other necessities," Jamie cried as she batted her eyelids at him subtly.

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you, the late Mr Brandon will be missed very much and only his heirs can access the account,"

I spoke before I could stop myself. "What account?" I blurted. "I...suffered from amnesia and I don't understand what you're talking about,"

"The Brandon Fortune, of course!" Mr Shelli exclaimed. "Your father was a very smart man, he was in the pearl and diamond business and had enough money to...well to buy Disney World!"

My eyes popped out of my head. "What?"

Victor and Jamie were obviously annoyed that I was speaking but didn't interject.

"Y-You mean my dad was rich?" I asked.

"Yes, you're mother also inherited a small fortune last July when her dear mother passed. Y'know, you and your sister have about two billion dollars," Mr Shelli informed.

I gasped. "Two billion!"

"Each,"

"That's insane!"

"And the money is just going to accumulate over the years, you'll be able to live in luxury, Mary, for the rest of your life,"

The room seemed to spin. It was like a dream come true, only the greedy looks in Jamie and Victor's eyes made me scared.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other important clients to speak with," Mr Shelli stated.

Jamie and Victor stood up and walked out of the room. I followed robotically, too dazed to pay attention.

"That stupid bastard!" Victor yelled once we were in the car.

I snapped out of my daze and buckled the seat belt tightly, in case we swerved into a tree.

"He didn't even think about putting me in the will! He chose to leave the money to Mary and Cynthia and if they were to pass before they're eighteen, he was donating it to charity!" Victor exploded.

"Victor, we'll just have to go to plan B," Jamie stated. She pulled out a gun and I flinched.

"Put that thing away, Jamie, we can't kill anyone. Our best hope is to wait until Mary is eighteen and then get her to take all the money out. That's when we kill her,"

I cringed; they seemed to be unaware that they were talking about killing me while I was in the back seat of the car.

"Mary, stop clutching the seat belt so tight, you'll ruin them," Jamie stated sharply.

I let go and focused on breathing.

"How much of the money does Lauren get?" I inquired.

I thought they hadn't heard me and was about to repeat it when Jamie pointed her gun at me.

"She doesn't get any of it, understand?" Jamie inquired acidly.

I nodded and averted my gaze. Victor was surprisingly quiet.

"Jamie, she helped us so far, what's wrong with giving her cut of the money?" Victor asked.

"That skank is just gonna stab us in the back!" Jamie screamed. "She'll just kill both of us and run off with all of the money!"

I wish I had a voice recorder, I'm sure Lauren would've loved to hear this conversation.

Back at the house, Victor and Jamie immediately walked into another direction to me. Lauren bolted down the stairs and looked at me.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" I inquired.

"What happened? Where are Victor and Jamie?"

"They walked off in that direction,"

I pointed behind me and she stalked off without a word.

"Umm...wait, Lauren?" I called.

She stopped and glanced at me.

"Yes," she snapped.

"Well...I was just wondering how much money you'll be receiving," I stated.

"What money?"

"They haven't told you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "They said they'd tell me when they get back...whatever you are trying to do, I suggest you tread lightly,"

"Well, we went to the bank today and found out I have a fortune in my bank account and I was just wondering if you would be receiving your fair share. After all, you should get more than Jamie, right?"

She glared at me. "Of course I should get more than that cheap slut,"

"Then why haven't they included you in their plan?"

I looked at her innocently and could almost see the anger coming off her.

"Thank you, Alice. Keep me informed," Lauren stated before she turned and walked in the opposite direction of where Jamie and Victor were.

Jasper's POV

By instinct, I was at the house at midnight. It was quiet but I could sense that something was off. I crept around in the dark, my eyes having no trouble with seeing.

"Uncle Jazz?" Nessie whispered through the dark.

I realised that I had made my way to the kitchen.

"What are you doin'?" I hissed.

"I got hungry," Nessie informed.

I rolled my eyes. "Go to bed,"

"I can't sleep,"

"Why not?"

"Jasper...do you believe in soul mates?"

I contemplated that question. _Did I believe in soul mates?_

"I...I'm not sure...why?" I asked.

Renesmee blushed bright red. "Well...I know this sounds crazy but I think I'm in love with Jacob,"

I stifled a chuckle. "Really?"

She nodded shyly. "But I don't know if he likes me back,"

The irony threatened to consume me. Jacob Black had given up his life at La Push and was living with a family of vampires because he wanted...no, needed to be with Renesmee...and she doesn't even realise it.

"You should tell him," I stated.

Her jaw dropped. "No way! He would never love me back,"

I couldn't stop it this time, I chuckled. She gave me a look of outrage and I knew I deserved it, she just professed her love for Jacob and I just laughed in her face.

She pouted. "I'm going to bed,"

"No, Nessie, don't be angry. I mean it's me, Uncle Jasper, the only single guy in the Cullen Coven. You honestly think that I know anythin' about love?"

She smiled. "You didn't have to laugh,"

"I didn't mean to, Ness, it's just...you and Jacob are a perfect match,"

I internally gagged for saying this but knew Renesmee was beaming because I hold her that.

She kissed my cheek. "Thanks Uncle Jazz,"

She bounded up the stairs two at a time and her bedroom door shut swiftly after that. I relaxed, whatever danger I had sensed had not made itself known. Out from the shadows, my brother appeared like he had been there the whole time.

"Thanks, Jazz, now I have to live with a love sick daughter," Edward muttered.

I chuckled. "What did you expect, Eddie?"

He sent out waves of irritation, something that we had in common was hating nick names.

"And the other thing we have in common is falling in love with human girls," Edward added.

"I'm not-"

"You are!"

"Oh lord, I step out for one moment and you two are already in a heated "discussion"," Bella mumbled.

I smiled. "It was your husband's fault, he decided to kick up a fuss about nothin',"

"You call true love "nothin'"?" Edward asked while mimicking my southern accent.

"Sometimes I think my life is a poorly written romantic comedy," I muttered.

"It is, and what's worse is that it involves vampires," Rosalie commented.

"I should've stayed in my tree house,"

"Yes, but now that you're here. We need to have a talk about Alice,"

I stiffened. "No, we don't,"

"Jasper, you do love her. You were going to say it the night before she left,"

Edward and Bella gaped.

"I knew it!" Bella proclaimed.

I tried to protest. "That was just…because…,"

"Score one for eavesdroppers," Emmett cheered.

"Hang on, what were you doin' exactly when you were hidin' in her closet?"

Rosalie hesitated. "I was...looking for something,"

"What were you looking for, Rosie?" Edward asked, a suspicious look in his eye was directed at her.

"Me, we were playing hide n seek," Emmett answered.

Edward rolled his eyes. _You'd think a vampire would be able to think of a better excuse._

Rosalie sighed in defeat. "I was going to kill her but I didn't,"

"You were goin' to kill her!" I shouted in outrage.

"But I didn't,"

"That doesn't matter, you were goin' to kill her!"

Jacob, who had woken up from his makeshift bed on the couch, walked into the room hesitantly.

"Sorry we woke you, Jake," Bella stated apologetically.

"That's okay, what's happening?" he asked.

He looked between all of us and the tense atmosphere seemed to make itself known.

"Rosalie, I cannot believe you were goin' to kill her," I growled.

"You were going to tell her you love her and I'm the one everyone is shaking their heads at?" Rose asked.

Edward pushed us away from each other to try and maintain the peace.

"Of course, Rose. What were you thinking? It doesn't matter in any case because...Jasper's in love with Alice," he stated teasingly.

I suddenly flashbacked to the teasing and taunting I did when Edward was lovesick about Bella. I bit my lip.

"I **am** in love with her...and I'm goin' to stay away from her because of that," I stated stiffly before leaving the room.

Back in the kitchen I heard Emmett say "Not cool, bro,".

Alice's POV

"Be careful," Jasper warned.

"Of what?"

"You know what,"

I sighed, this whole dreaming thing was starting to irritate me.

"Jazz...are you my subconscious or are you the real person?" I inquired.

"Maybe both, maybe neither," he stated mysteriously.

I decided to let go of my anger and ask him another question.

"When am I going to see you again?" I asked.

"How do you know you will?" he retorted.

"Because...I have a feeling I will,"

He looked at and frowned. He touched my arm gently.

"Did you know this would happen to you?" he asked.

Today, I wasn't able to feed the dog quick enough so Riley decided to bite my arm and make me drop the whole bag of food in his bowl. After he gorged on the meat, Jamie reprimanded me for over-feeding Riley and I was forced to clean the roof all night. I'm just assuming that I fell asleep while working on the roof since I have no recollection of actually going to bed.

"No," I replied briskly.

"Then how can you be so sure that we'll meet again?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Bite me,"

"Trust me, you wouldn't like that,"

Dream Jasper sighed in that way of his and I understood what it meant. I was waking up in real life and had to leave.

"Seeya later, Jasper," I mumbled.

"Not if I see you first," he whispered.

I woke up and climbed into my bedroom window before I could accidently slide down and kill myself. _Not if I see you first..._The words replayed in my head. _What could it mean? Am I going to see him today? Was he just teasing me? Am I insane? Maybe to-_

"Alice, I want to talk to you," a voice stated.

The door swung open and Lauren flounced in and sat on my bed.

"Umm...good morning," I greeted.

She sighed and inspected her nails as she spoke to me.

"Alice, Alice, Alice...you poor stupid girl. You have no clue what kind of people we are, do you?" Lauren asked.

My eyes widened in fear. "N-No...why?"

"Well...let's just say that you're disposable once we find your sister. We can just kill the most annoying one between you two very easily,"

This time I really felt scared. "B-but aren't we worth more together?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The thing is, I can help secure your life here, Alice. Help me and I'll help you,"

"Umm...okay?"

"Good, I'm glad we had this chat,"

She stood up and smiled at me. It almost looked genuine. She left the room and I ran my fingers through my hair. _This was __**not**__ part of the plan._

Jasper's POV

"Jasper, I think you should come here," Edward urged.

_Why can't you leave me alone?_

"Now, Uncle Jazz!" Nessie ordered.

"It's about Alice," Bella stated.

I was at the front door in a second. Edward was holding a laptop in his hands and they were looking at the screen nervously.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Well, we haven't been honest with you about our research," Bella stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice's parents died, we heard it from their neighbour, Roxy," Edward informed.

I nodded sadly.

"Only now they found the killer," Nessie squeaked.

"Killers, actually, we hacked into the police database and...Jasper we need to find her," Edward said urgently.

"Why? Who killed her parents?" I inquired.

He turned to the laptop screen and I balked. There were photos of her killers on the screen and I tried to not break anything. On the screen were Victor, Jamie and another woman.

"Get the boat ready," I ordered grimly.

Edward and Bella were gone in a millisecond. Nessie looked at me with wide terrified chocolate brown eyes.

"Uncle Jasper, what are you going to do?" she asked hoarsely.

"Rescue her," I replied.

"Are you going to hurt Victor and Jamie?"

I stiffened. This was not a question that I should answer in her presence. My young niece had seen the good in me before Alice had and she believed I could do better even when my siblings knew I couldn't. Renesmee was naïve and innocent but also kind-hearted. I didn't want to let her down.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," I muttered.

"Uncle Jasper, hurting them isn't going to help," she stated firmly. "You should bring them to the police where they'll get sent to jail,"

"Nessie, I don't know if I can do that. If they hurt Alice in any way I swear-"

"Jasper, please! Think of Alice, do you think she'll like you hurting them?"

I looked at my niece and shook my head.

"I'll try my best to not rip- to not hurt them," I vowed.

She smiled. "Good luck, Uncle Jazz,"

"Jasper, the boat's here," Emmett called.

I ran downstairs.

"Who's goin' and who's stayin'?" I inquired.

"Bella, Esme and Rose are staying to look after Nessie," Emmett informed.

"Who'll look after them?"

"Jasper, get your butt off of this island and onto that boat. This isn't the 1800's, we can take care of ourselves," Rose commanded sternly.

"I'm sorry that I have to take Emmett,"

Rosalie sighed. "Just save her, Jasper,"

I was surprised but didn't linger. With vampire speed I made it to the boat. Unfortunately, it had decided to break down.

"Jasper, don't do what you're thinking of doing, we can get this to work," Edward stated.

"What's he thinking of doing?" Bella inquired.

"Swimming,"

"We're wastin' time," I growled.

"Your clothes will get wet," Bella reminded.

"I'll get dry ones, I can replace clothes but I cannot replace Alice,"

Without another word I launched into the water.

Alice's POV

"Do you think Victor cares about Jamie more than me?" Lauren asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer this. "Umm...well he did marry her,"

She sighed. "It's a real shame about that,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just going to make my job a lot harder?"

"What job?"

"Thanks for helping me, little one,"

"What? Helping you with what?"

She left without a word and I had a feeling that there would be a fight ensuing. There was a loud crash on the other side of the house and I was tempted to find out what it was but stayed in the kitchen and listened breathlessly. I heard a scream and the sound of feet running. It was when I heard a gunshot that I completely froze.

The sound rang in my ears and I heard an outraged roar and some weeping. I quietly crept upstairs and took in the scene in front of me.

Victor was clutching his stomach. A gun lay at Lauren's feet and Jamie was weeping into Victor's shoulder. It suddenly dawned on me that this was my entire fault.

"You...two...idiots are...dead to me," Victor rasped, he cringed and tried to get up.

Jamie hugged him closer to her. "It's going to be okay, Victor, you can live through this. For god's sake, Lauren! Call the ambulance!"

Lauren paled and kicked the gun away from her. "I-No...I can't...Sorry,"

Without hesitation she opened the hallway window and jumped out into the night. Jamie gasped and sobbed harder. I walked up to them quietly and reached for Victor's phone. Jamie's eyes widened when she saw me. I flipped the phone open and dialled 911.

The conversation was short and I could almost hear the ambulance coming down the street. When I returned, Jamie had the gun in her shaky hands.

"Y-You! It was you that d-did this! S-She kne-knew about the fortune...about everything! You t-told her! Didn't you!" She shrieked.

I put my hands up. "Yes, but I didn't want anyone to get shot," I admitted.

"Alice," she hissed, using my first name for the first time, "you are nothing but a bratty, meddling child! And now y-you have to pay for this!"

"Lauren is the real person you're angry at. Put the gun down, Jamie, you'll be able to help the police find her,"

She snorted. "The police don't know we exist!"

"J-Just put the gun down,"

"No,"

Her finger was dangerously close to the trigger. I shut my eyes tightly and breathed out. _It's okay...this isn't the worst way to die. It's okay._ I breathed in for the last time and heard a gunshot.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Is Alice dead? Will Jasper rea<strong>**ch her in time? Where did Lauren go? I promise to update soon. Review and I will write quicker. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Law's A Bitch

**OMG! I updated within days of my last update? It must be Armageddon! Hehe, don't get used to this. I already had half of this done when I added Chapter 6 and finished this in record time. And yes, you can take the credit for my success if you reviewed it last time. If not, support the cause of a teenage girl's fragile ego by reviewing! And if you're reading this, datingthewerewolffromtwilight, this is a sort of bonus b'day present.**

Jasper's POV

I was out of the water in what felt like seconds. I then realised that I had no idea where Alice and her relatives were. _Damn it, I should've asked Edward!_

As if by magic, Edward's bronze hair seemed to appear in the murky water like the top fin of a shark. The _Jaws_ theme played in my head as he made his way to me. I could see Emmett behind him and Carlisle trailing after him. Edward leapt out from the water and landed near me.

"The house is over there," Edward stated.

He pointed to the big white house over the hill and I nodded. Edward grabbed my shoulder so I could stay and hear something from him.

"Nessie told me to tell you to remember what she said," Edward informed.

I sighed and nodded. I was about to run again when I heard a distant gunshot. My face was a mask of horror as I realised it came from the house Edward just pointed toward.

"G-Go, go Jasper. Hurry!" Edward urged.

He pushed me and I ran as fast as I could toward the house. It was pretty late at night so most of the humans were asleep or in their houses watching TV for which I was thankful. I ran through the streets and prayed that Alice didn't get shot. I was almost there when I heard another gunshot. I cursed and ran faster. When I got there, I jumped up without a second thought and landed on a balcony. I opened the door and crept around the house until I caught the faint smell of blood. I opened the door without hesitation and looked at the sight in front of me in horror. Victor was lying on the floor, dead. His wife, Jamie, was next to him with a bullet through her heart. It was faintly Romeo and Juliet-esque but I ignored it for now. Alice was who I needed to see. I scanned the dimly lit hallway and found her. She was shaking with sobs on the ground.

"Alice," I whispered.

I had already stopped breathing and was trying very hard to not waste all of the clean air in my lungs. She didn't hear me so I crept closer.

"Alice," I called softly, my voice was loud enough for her to hear this time.

She saw me and ran up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried.

Alice's POV

"Shh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay Alice," he murmured.

"N-No! I-I'm the reas-son that-t the-they're dead," I spluttered.

He hugged me tighter. "It's okay Alice, just calm down,"

"They're d-dead bec-c-cause of me!"

He didn't respond and merely stroked my hair soothingly. The past seconds replayed in my head over and over again.

_I breathed in for the last time and heard a gunshot. When a white light or a darkness didn't consume me, I opened one eye slowly and gasped._

_"No! Jamie!" I cried._

_Jamie lay next to Victor, her eyes were shut with a tiny tear on the edge of her right eye. The gun was in her hand and a bullet had pierced her heart. I started shaking._

_**This can't be happening...This can't be happening...This can't be happening…**_

_I sank to the ground and started sobbing._

_**They died and it was my fault. I never wanted this to happen!**_

_"Alice," a voice whispered._

_**Oh god! I've finally gone insane. I'm now imagining voices!**_

_"Alice," the voice said louder._

_I tilted my head up, I was already sure that I was being set up for disappointment. Then I saw him: Jasper._

_He looked at me with a mixture of relief and regret. Before I could stop myself, I ran up to him. A little part of me needed to know he was really in front of me while another part just needed a comforting hug._

My sobbing stopped slowly.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

I sniffed. "I-I'm ok-okay," I answered. "Just...why are you wet? I mean...my tears didn't drench your clothes that badly...did they?"

He let go of me and bent his head. His eyes seemed to search my face and my breathing hitched. His eyes were a strange dark golden brown.

"I...Did you um...get contacts or something? Your eyes are...darker than usual," I mumbled.

Shockingly, he cracked a smile.

"I think it's time to go," he informed.

Edward appeared behind him like a ghost.

"The police and ambulance are on their way. You can't leave now, Alice. Jasper, do you want to stay here?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded.

"You shouldn't. They'll need a good explanation as to why you're here...Why _are_ you here? I mean, you got here so fast and you didn't even know how to find me and you just seemed to get here exactly when I needed you," I rambled.

I flushed at the last part. "I mean...exactly when I needed help," I corrected.

"Alice...I-" Jasper started.

"There's time for answers later. Jasper, this is your last chance to leave, we could come back for Alice later," Edward stated.

Jasper gave him a look and Edward left after giving him a short nod.

"How'd you get here, anyway? I didn't hear you open the front door or come up the stairs. It was like you jumped in through a window or something," I muttered.

"...Edward's right, there's time for answers later," he replied.

I scowled. The sounds of sirens was loud and I heard the front door bust open. Men and women in police uniforms came in with guns. I let out a squeak of surprise and put my hands up. Two policewomen had their guns pointed at me and Jasper while other policemen were inspecting Jamie and Victor.

"They're dead," one of them called.

"Are you Alice?" one of the policewomen with a gun pointed at me demanded.

"Y-Yes, I m-made the call to the am-ambulance," I stuttered.

"I'm Sergeant Mackerel, can you tell us what happened?"

I gulped and Jasper squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"My name is Officer Henley. How do you know these people? What happened to them?" the other policewoman asked in a kinder tone.

"Th-they sort of...I dunno, I guess you could kind of call it kidnapped me...and they made me work for them. The man is my uncle and the woman is his wife. They were involved in some twisted open marriage and umm...the woman that my uncle was also...with...shot my aunt and then m-my aunt shot herself," I stated.

The policewomen lowered their weapons.

"And how are you involved in this case...Mr…?" Sergeant Mackerel asked.

"Mr Jasper Whitlock," Jasper stated. "I was coming to visit Alice and heard the gunshots so I came here as fast as I could,"

"Okay, we're going to need to see some ID and need you to fill out some sheets at our downtown office. You'll have to stay the night and then we'll do some further investigation in the morning. Unless you two have some sort of parental guardian?"

"My dad's staying at a nearby hotel,"

The policewoman nodded. "Follow me out of the house and we'll try to sort this out quickly.

We followed the officers and were greeted with a large crowd outside the house.

"Are they dead?" they called.

"I knew they'd end up killing each other," others muttered.

"What's happened to the girl?" some boys shouted.

I cringed and I felt Jasper's arm around me.

"Ignore them, they're just too bored with their own lives that they need to annoy other people," Jasper muttered.

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"There's nothing to see here! Go back to your houses, people!" Officer Henley shouted.

"Mackerel, Police Commissioner Marsh wants them to be kept in a cell overnight," a policeman stated.

"Not without food first," Officer Henley stated.

The policeman looked at her with irritation and left shortly.

"Henley, he's a Lieutenant, he outranks you and you have to show him respect," Sergeant Mackerel reprimanded.

"Look at these poor kids, they must be starving. Food helps the traumatised," Officer Henley argued.

Sergeant Mackerel became aware of our eavesdropping and nodded.

"Where do you two want to eat?" she asked.

"Uhh...McDonalds," I answered.

The lighting was dim but I swore I saw Jasper roll his eyes.

"We'll go to the drive-thru, the car's over there," Sergeant Mackerel stated.

Twenty-five minutes later, we had arrived at the police station.

"Mackerel, you're late," a man barked.

"They had to get food," Officer Henley stated.

The man looked at her for a moment before turning to Jasper and I.

"Are you Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock?" he inquired.

We nodded. The man looked over a few sheets and turned to us again.

"Follow me," he ordered.

We trailed after him and were taken to two cells. I entered one and Jasper was shoved into the other. He locked us in and left without a word. I sighed and sat down.

"Are you okay, Alice?" he asked.

I looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess,"

"That's okay, darlin', I'm glad you're not here by yourself,"

The policeman on duty looked at us in disdain. Jasper had made his way over to the cell wall we shared and we were practically sitting next to each other.

"Jasper...are you gonna answer my questions now?" I whispered.

He chuckled softly. "You should get some sleep,"

"But-"

"I promise I'll answer each and every one of your questions, Alice. For the moment though, you need to rest,"

I pouted. He smiled and reached for my hand between the bars. I felt a rush of emotions overwhelm me for a split second and then was filled with a layer of calmness. Comfort seemed to swarm me like a cocoon and I soon felt like I was falling asleep.

When I woke up, the man that locked us in a cell overnight was tapping his baton impatiently against the bars.

"You're requested in the interrogation room," he stated gruffly.

We trailed after him like last night and entered a small room. Another policeman was already there along with Carlisle. He gave us a small smile as we sat down. To my surprise, Sergeant Mackerel was also there.

"Can you verify that your name is Ms Mary Alice Brandon?" the policeman asked.

"Uhh...what do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you have any ID on you?"

"Umm...no,"

He wrote that down in a notebook.

"Can you verify that your name is Jasper Whitlock?" he asked Jasper.

"I gave Sergeant Mackerel my driver's license," Jasper replied smoothly.

"I have it here, Captain Peterson," Sergeant Mackerel stated.

The interrogator took it from Sergeant Mackerel and looked at it.

"Okay...and this is your father, Carlisle Cullen?" Captain Peterson inquired.

"Yes, he's my adopted father," Jasper confirmed.

"Good, good. So we've looked over your recount of events and need to check some things,"

I nodded and he showed me a form filled with my messy scrawl.

"So, you wrote here that they kidnapped you. Could you elaborate?" Captain Peterson commanded.

"Okay, well...I was shipwrecked on an island where the Cullens were living. They contacted my uncle and he came to collect me," I stated.

"So, it wasn't technically kidnapping since they didn't really take you against your will,"

"...I guess...They also made sure I wouldn't be able to escape and fed me enough so that I could be their slave but not enough for me to have enough strength to outrun one of them,"

Cpt Peterson scribbled furiously in his notepad. The sound filled the room as I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. Jasper put a calming hand over my fingers to get me to stop.

"Okay and…Mr Whitlock...you were going to visit Mary?" Cpt Peterson inquired.

"Yes," Jasper answered.

"And are you two...involved?"

My jaw dropped a little. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_

Jasper also looked shocked. Thankfully, Carlisle interjected.

"I fail to see how that question is necessary for this investigation," Carlisle stated.

"Mr Cullen, we are trying to do an investigation for the murder of two civilians. We need to examine every angle," Cpt Peterson replied.

"And exactly what angle are you examining now?"

"There is a possibility that Mr Whitlock could've killed Victor and Jamie if he loved Mary and wanted them to pay for causing her pain,"

My eyes widened. "W-We're not together," I blurted.

Cpt Peterson nodded slowly and scrawled something else in his notebook. In my peripheral vision, Jasper's teeth were gritted. I filed it away as something to ask him about later and focused on answering Captain Peterson's questions for the time being.

"Okay...Mary, I think that's all for now...where will you be staying while we organise your court hearing and other affairs?" Captain Peterson asked.

I gulped. "Court hearing?"

"We need to determine whether you killed Victor and Jamie Brandon. There's motive, no evidence against it and no witness to deny it so we can't tell if you're in the clear," Captain Peterson stated.

"But what about Lauren!"

"At the moment, we're searching the area for her but until we find her, you're still the main suspect. You'll need to stay in the area for the time being,"

"But that's insane! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Save your case for the hearing...and you will also need a lawyer,"

I let out a shaky breath.

"Mary can stay with us as a hotel nearby," Carlisle offered. "We'll also provide her with a lawyer and get her to Court on the day,"

Captain Peterson nodded and stood up. "Thank you for your time Mr Cullen,"

We left the police station and climbed into a car. Edward was in the front seat and driving us to where I'm assuming was the hotel.

He didn't seem to know what a speed limit was and I found myself clutching the side of the car whenever he made a turn. He also seemed to be upset even though none of us had said a word.

"Edward, slow down, Alice is clinging onto the car door for dear life," Jasper scolded.

Edward slowed. "I just can't believe they haven't found Lauren. How hard is it to find a human?" he growled.

Carlisle gave him a look and Edward calmed infinitesimally. He took a deep breath and swore. He must've missed the turn because the next thing I knew we were turning around recklessly. I had somehow made my way to the opposite side of the car and was grabbing Jasper's arm. He didn't seem to mind, though. My eyes had shut and I was praying silently that I wouldn't die.

"Alice, we're here. It's okay, next time I'll drive," Jasper teased.

I blushed and let go of his arm. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "You've been through a lot, Alice, it's okay,"

He opened the door but I tugged on his hand.

"Wait...umm...do you promise that you'll answer all of my questions?" I asked.

"When the time comes," he replied.

"Are you always so vague and mysterious?"

"Are you always so curious and persistent?"

"Yes,"

He smiled. "C'mon, Edward's probably gagging in the driver's seat,"

I flushed and let him help me out of the car.

We arrived on the top floor of the hotel and found his whole family pacing or staring into nothing.

"Did you guys reserve the whole top floor?" I asked.

Nessie gasped and ran toward me. "Alice! Thank god you're alright!" she squeaked.

Her always above average temperature arms circled around me and I smiled.

"Hey Nessie. Miss me?" I teased.

She sniffed. "I'm so glad you're okay,"

Jasper ushered us into a big room with many chairs, sofas, couches and beanbags. We formed a loose circle. Nessie gave me a once over and her eyes widened.

"What happened to your arms!" she trilled.

"Victor, Jamie and Lauren were impatient and when they were impatient...they took their anger out on me," I muttered.

I was surrounded by horrified looks except for Jasper who looked at me with so much worry and pain that I could almost feel it emanating from him.

"Has Carlisle looked at them?" Esme asked.

"He's getting his bag from his room," Jasper stated.

As if on cue, Carlisle entered with a bag. He sat next to me and took contents out of it. After a bit of prodding and some members of the family leaving because of weak stomachs or something, Carlisle finished.

"Okay Alice, the wounds aren't infected, just make sure you don't agitate them by picking scabs,"

I wrinkled my nose. "Of course,"

He smiled and the rest of the family entered with Edward behind them.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," I mumbled.

Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry about it Alice. We can also pay for your lawyer,"

I grinned. "I'll pay you back. I'm sort of a billionaire,"

Gasps escaped some of their lips and I decided that I should probably tell the uninformed my whole story. By the time I was done with all the details and answering all their questions, it was getting pretty late.

"(Yawn)...and then Edward almost killed us on the drive here," I stated.

That earned a few laughs. Jasper seemed to sense how tired I was.

"Alice, you need some rest. Your room is just across the hall but I can get a blanket and you can sleep on the couch if you don't want to move," he offered.

"No no no, I can go across the hall," I slurred.

Nessie giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alice,"

I grinned sheepishly. "Y'know what's weird? Your name is Nessie...like the Loch Ness Monster," I rambled. "I should call you that. Loch Ness...Or maybe just Ness…(yawn)...okay, I need to sleep,"

Jasper chuckled and lifted me up. He wound his arm around my waist and I leaned on him as I walked.

"You're a great friend Jazz. Hehe, Jazzy. (Yawn)," I mumbled.

He shook his head as he opened the door and led me to my bed.

"Goodnight Alice," he murmured.

He kissed my forehead and turned around.

"No!" I shouted.

We were both surprised that I yelled that.

"Uhh...I guess my subconscious doesn't want to be alone?" I mumbled.

He laughed awkwardly. "Okay...I'll sit on…"

"The bed?"

He sat down hesitantly.

"Jasper...how'd you know where I was?" I asked.

"Edward found out and told me," Jasper admitted.

I nodded. "But why'd you visit?"

"Because I found out that your relatives were part of over thirty 'get-rich-quick' scams and were tried for murder over ten times,"

My jaw dropped. "Wow,"

He smiled. "Your safe now, darlin',"

I laughed. "I've missed that nickname,"

My eyelids started to droop. "No...there was something else. Why were your clothes wet?"

"You cried on me, Alice,"

"No, they were drenched like you were out in the rain only...it wasn't raining,"

I looked at him sadly. "Please don't lie to me," I said in an almost whisper.

He faltered. "I swam,"

"You swam?"

"Yes...I swam to you because out boat broke down,"

"But that must've taken you hours,"

He hesitated. "Not exactly,"

"What are you?"

He looked into my eyes. "I'm a-"

His response was stopped by an all too familiar sound of a gunshot. In one second, Jasper seemed to have put me behind him as barrier. The bullet fell to the ground with a _chink_ sound.

I gasped. "What was that?" I demanded.

"I think Lauren tried to kill you," he stated as he examined the bullet.

"You-It-The bullet! It didn't hurt you!"

I tried to see the front of his shirt but he twisted around so that he was still between me and the window. I looked at his shirt and my fingers went through the hole the bullet had caused.

"Jasper," I whispered hoarsely. "What the hell are you?"

His hands cupped the sides of my face and I was overtaken by sweet oblivion.

Or at least I thought it would be sweet. My dreams seemed to be as scary as real life.

_I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, I just wanted to hide. To run, to escape this problem. Panic engulfed me and I made a mad dash out of the house. Nessie called my name but I didn't reply. I wasn't sure where I was heading but I certainly wasn't going to stop. I didn't believe that I was safer by running away, I knew I was never safe as long as the monster was out there. I was out of breath and stopped at a log. I was now deep in a forest, unsure of where the heck was. I swore. I should've taken notice of something to help me not get lost. I buried my head in my hands and shook with tears. My stupidity, my fear, my doubt, my anger, they all made me cry harder. What was I thinking? Now I'm going to die here._

_I heard a growl and looked up. The mountain lion was angry that I had trespassed. 'Oh shit' doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. It started to circle me and I found it difficult to run away. It could chase me down so easily._

_"E-e-easy there, mountain lion," I stuttered._

_It growled in response and I cowered. What sane human would go against something that growled that scarily?_

_There was a louder, scarier and more feral growl. I cowered. Now I was going to be fought over, scared to death and then eaten. I looked up and I thought I had lost it. As delusions go, this was pretty good._

_Jasper was on a large boulder, growling at the mountain lion. The lion focused back on me and lunged forward. I screamed and put my arms over my head in defence. The mountain lion never got to attack though, it seemed to have been pulled back by its tail. Jasper dragged the mountain lion by the tail and threw it against the boulder with enough force to make it shake and crack. I was speechless as he looked at me._

_"You killed a mountain lion," I breathed._

_"It was going to kill you," Jasper informed matter-of-factly._

_I stepped closer to him and poked him._

_"Y-You're real," I stuttered._

_My eyes were wide and he seemed to be feeling my mixture of fear and amazement._

_"So...do you kill mountain lions for every girl or am I a special case?" I asked._

_He laughed incredulously._

_I felt faint and he caught me before I collapsed._

_"It's okay Alice, go to sleep," he murmured._

_"What are you?" I demanded._

_He didn't reply and my eye lids fell shut._

**I'm sorry but that line 'So...do you kill mountain lions for every girl or am I a special case?' just seemed too epic to miss out on. I was originally going to have them on Isle Esme when Jasper told her about vampires but like the chapter name said 'The Law's A Bitch'. Thank god for dreams because I really wanted the Jasper-saves-Alice-from-a-mountain-lion scene in this story. Also, I've never been arrested or kept in a cell overnight so I don't know how realistic this chapter was. Anyways, review because I updated earlier than ever before! I guess I'm just hyped up for Breaking Dawn!**


	8. Well The Vamp's Out Of The Bag

**Can I just give a gigantormous (new word made up by me) shout out to all my reviewers. You guys are so sweet! It makes me feel somewhat less silly about writing til 1am in the morning instead of doing homework and assignments. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Jasper's POV<span>

Rosalie was going to have my head for this. I wouldn't blame her, I had single-handedly revealed our secret to a human without checking if she reciprocated my feelings for her or asking my family whether it was safe or not. I had endangered them all. Alice was warm in my arms so I focused solely on that. She had collapsed from a mixture of shock, fear and sleepiness with the help of my special power. I was now carrying her to another room, sending her waves of lethargy so she wouldn't wake.

I ignored Rose's glare and lay Alice on the bed in my room. She slept peacefully on the bed and I closed the door behind me.

"How is she?" Nessie asked.

"She's good," I mumbled.

"Jasper…" Edward began.

"What was I supposed to do? You would've done the same if it was Bella," I seethed quietly.

"Well...what happens now?" Bella demanded.

"Could we have a meeting so then we could all talk about it?" I suggested.

We headed to the room with all the chairs where someone had moved in a table which somehow made the room look a little more organised.

"What is wrong with you?" Rosalie hissed.

I cringed. "I was saving Alice from death and…"

I didn't know if I could say the words and turned to Edward. _Tell them so that I can run before Rosalie decides to chase me_

Edward nodded. "While he saved her from a bullet, she saw the bullet make a whole in his shirt and then bounce off of him,"

They had all heard some sounds but weren't exactly sure about what had happened since Nessie and Esme had dragged them out for some window shopping during the attempted murder. Esme was proud as well as worried. Carlisle was worried but didn't show it. Bella was astounded, Nessie was amazed and happy, and Jacob was also amazed. Rosalie was beyond angry. Her rage was almost radiating from her in visible rays and she seemed to multiply in hate with every second. Emmett was worried and ready to restrain his wife. Edward empathised with me; it wasn't long ago that he was protecting Bella from trackers and vans.

"I can't believe this," Rosalie said angrily. "That little pain is going to be the end of us if we don't end her first,"

"No," I finalised. "You are not going to touch a hair on her head, Rose,"

"Step aside, Jasper, or I will have to kill you, too,"

I snorted. "I have killed thousands more that you have,"

"Those thousands weren't like me,"

I bared my teeth at her and Esme put her arms as a barrier between us.

"Stop this! Rosalie, calm down so that we can talk like civilised beings. Jasper...do you truly love her?" she requested

I was put off by her question. I was braced for an attack but Esme's motherly worry for me always caught me off guard.

"I...I may have some...feelings for her, as was revealed by Rosalie a few nights ago," I replied.

Rosalie sniffed. "Of course you do, what happened to vampires falling in love with vampires?"

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips. "I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion Rose? Please tell me how you met Emmett,"

She froze and her mouth was slowly parted in shock.

"I have to go," she muttered.

"Rose, stay for a bit longer and you can go after, please," Carlisle pleaded.

She nodded but her mind was far away, thinking about something else.

"Killing her is out of the question but so is turning her against her will," Esme stated.

"So what do we do?" Bella asked.

They all turned to me and I cringed at being the centre of attention.

Alice's POV

"So….you're all vampires?" I began.

They nodded.

"But what about Nessie and Jacob? They're...different," I stated.

"Nessie is half human, half vampire. I met Bella when she was human and we fell in love and had her," Edward replied.

I wrapped my jacket closer around me. "Is that what you do? Have babies with humans?"

Bella smiled. "Of course not Alice! I was just like you one upon a time, scared and confused because I had met a coven of vampires,"

"We drink only animal blood, that's why our eyes are golden brown," Carlisle informed.

"We would never hurt a human," Esme stated.

"And Jacob? Is he half human half vampire?" I asked.

Jacob snorted. "No, I'm a shape shifter; I can become a wolf,"

My jaw dropped. "You were...have I seen you in wolf form before?"

He nodded and grinned.

I took in a ragged breath. "I can't believe this,"

"I suppose we are pretty awesome," Emmett joked.

Rosalie glared him and pursed her lips at me.

"If you even try to tell anyone our secret, I won't hesitate to kill you," she stated.

I nodded. "I-I would never tell,"

She nodded but still looked at me in annoyance.

I turned to Jasper who had been silent throughout the whole conversation. My eyes were searching for a change in him but I didn't feel repulsed or scared. I felt...happy that I knew the secret. This seemed to disturb Jasper.

"Some of us have special abilities," Jasper explained. "Like Edward who can read minds,"

"Or Bella who has a very powerful mental shield," Edward said as he kissed Bella's cheek.

She smiled. "Or Jasper who can read and control moods,"

I gasped. "No way! That-That's insanely awesome!"

Jasper chuckled. "There are also downers,"

"Yeah, before Bella came along, we all had to try and protect our thoughts around Edward," Emmett said with a laugh.

"So, do you have a superpower?" I asked Emmett.

He scoffed. "I'm the strongest here,"

I rolled my eyes as he flexed his muscles.

"Oh, and I have a power, too!" Nessie squeaked. "I rarely use it anymore but it's like a muscle, you have to use it every so often or it'll get weak,"

She placed her hand on my cheek and I gasped. She seemed to be sending me a mental image. I saw grass...a field...no, a battlefield. They were across from a group of cloaked figures.

"Who are they?" I breathed.

"The Volturi," Edward answered. "They're very powerful vampires who enforce the law in the vampire world,"

"Laws? Like...what?"

"We only have one law: protect the secret," Jasper explained.

"And time and time again we disobey it," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"So...I broke the one and only law you vamps have?" I asked.

"Well...we broke it by telling you. They won't find out, though," Edward said confidently.

I sat down on the beanbag with a squish. A billion, million, gazillion thoughts spun in my head and I couldn't make sense of even one of them. _What does this mean for me now? Am I going to become a vampire? Will they let me? Are they gonna eat me? No, that would be crazy. Why would they tell me their secret if they were just gonna eat me?_

"We're not going to eat you, Alice," Edward said with a chuckle.

_Stupid mind reader._

"Alice, are you okay with keeping this secret?" Jasper asked.

My eyes widened. "Of course!" I trilled.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked. Her tone was more pleasant and I had a feeling Jasper had something to do with that.

"Yes. Your secret is totally safe with me!"

"Good. We wouldn't want something to happen to you, now would we?"

I gulped and Jasper glared at Rosalie.

"Speaking of which, we should go to the police station and tell them that Lauren tried to kill you last night," Jasper stated.

"How do you know it wasn't accidental?" Bella asked. We all raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, maybe the person was just a serial killer who kills people that stay in hotel rooms," she explained hurriedly.

"Well, that could be plausible if I didn't have this," Jasper stated.

He raised the bullet which had ricocheted off of him and fell on the ground last night. Carlisle and Edward peered at it carefully.

"Yep, it's the same type as the one that was found in Jamie and Victor," Edward stated.

Jasper smiled. "So we'll just go and tell them-"

"Wait, what about the fact that it looks like it was bent? How do we explain what happened to the bullet?" I interjected.

They thought for a moment.

"Bulletproof vest?" Emmett suggested.

"No, it wouldn't be bent out of shape," Edward muttered.

"What if we bent it back into shape?" Nessie chirped.

"Tamper with the evidence?" Jasper asked as he raised an eyebrow.

It was a sight to see. This family seemed to think in an interweaving pattern. Everyone seemed to know how to rebuttal someone else's argument. It was truly fascinating to watch.

Bella snapped her fingers. "I know, it went through the wall and when we were getting it out, it went all squished up!" she announced.

One by one, they all thought of a flaw in the plan.

"There isn't a hole in the wall, love," Edward reminded.

"I'm sure one of you big, strong vampires can make one," she stated teasingly.

"What if they don't believe it?" Rose asked.

"How are they going to argue with our claim? Tell us we tried to shoot Alice?"

"Mom, what if they run a DNA test?" Nessie asked.

"We'll just have to try and avoid that, won't we Renesmee?"

"What if they ask how we dug it out of the wall?" Jasper asked.

Bella frowned. "Okay...change of plan...we call them over to us and tell them the bullet is lodged into the wall,"

"Sounds good," I trilled.

They all gave me puzzled looks.

"What? I can't contribute?" I asked innocently.

Jasper chuckled. "Of course you can contribute, darlin',"

Edward and Bella shared a look and I felt my cheeks redden.

I cleared my throat to alleviate some of the awkwardness. "So, who's gonna make the call?"

"Bags not!" Nessie and Jake shouted.

"Not it!" Emmett stated.

"Bags not!" Bella and Rose exclaimed.

"You guys are being childish. Bags not!" Esme proclaimed.

"Not it!" Carlisle and Edward stated.

"Bags not!" I trilled.

We all turned to Jasper.

"I can't believe the human reacted before you," Emmett boomed.

I giggled. "Outwitted by a human. How does it feel?"

"Darlin', you haven't outwitted me. Yet," he murmured.

I smiled as he got out his phone and stepped outside to make a phone call.

"Uhh...Alice, are you hungry? I'm hungry too. Let's go order room service in my room!" Nessie suggested.

I shrugged. "Okay,"

She looped her arm in mine and led me out of the room. We went into her room and she shut the door.

"Okay. I know you like my uncle. When are you gonna tell him?" she asked.

I balked. "What? I so - Wait, can't your family hear us?" I inquired.

"Nope, this room is noise proof,"

I smiled. "Okay...I guess I do like him. It's hard not to. He's just…," I didn't know how to finish the sentence and sighed instead.

She giggled and clapped her hands in glee.

"That's sooo cute!" she squealed.

I snorted. "What about you and Jacob?"

Her face fell. "I really like him but...I don't think he reciprocates my feelings,"

"Well the only way to find out is to ask,"

"Okay, I'll do that if you promise to do the same,"

I pouted. "Nessie, I can't! Jasper's a vampire...what would he see in a scrawny human?"

"My dad loved my mom very much, even when she was a human. I'm proof," She made a face at the last part.

I giggled. "True. I just...will I have to become a vampire?"

"Only if you want to...do you want to?"

"It seems so cool. I know there's a down side too but...immortality...superhuman strength and speed...the possibility of superpowers!"

She giggled as I continued naming aspects of vampirism that I liked.

"And did I mention immortality? Eternity with Jasper! Wow, that sounds perfect!" I squealed.

She laughed. "Hey, I was serious about room service, want some food?"

I nodded. "I'll just eat whatever you're eating,"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Jacob opened the door and gave Nessie a grin. It was so obvious that his entire being was drawn to her.

"Your father said something about an open door policy," Jake said with a lopsided grin.

"Aww but we were having a girl talk," Nessie whined.

"I don't make the rules, Ness, I just try not to break them,"

"Well then you might as well join us," I stated. "Our girl talk can continue later, right Nessie?"

She grinned and nodded. Jake smiled and sat on the armchair next to the bed. I casually sat down cross legged on the bed while Nessie lounged on the bed with the phone in her hand like a typical teen.

"So Jake, how long have you know Nessie?" I asked.

"Since birth...I was even there for that," Jake replied, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Oh...okay...so…"

"Do you want pizza, Alice?" Nessie inquired.

"Yes, pizza sounds great,"

"What toppings?"

"Uhh...cheese, ham, pineapple,"

She nodded and repeated what I said into the phone. I stared at the loose strand in the blanket and sighed.

"So...is this as awkward for you as it is for me?" I asked.

Jake laughed. "I'd say I'm feeling a bit more awkward than you,"

I laughed. "Wait, I have a question but I don't mean to be rude,"

He grinned. "Shoot,"

"Okay, when your turn into a wolf...what happens to your umm...shirt and stuff?"

"I have to take them off before hand of I end up ripping them when I go wolf,"

"Is that why you wear minimal clothes?"

"Well, that and it impresses the ladies,"

"The ladies? What ladies? The three married women out there?"

He chuckled and his eyes darted to Renesmee who had suddenly become very quiet.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I inquired.

"Well, I believe I had a brief fling with Nicola Bradley when I was in preschool,"

I laughed. "So basically no?"

"Basically no,"

Nessie hung up and smiled.

"I got your favourite, Jake, all the kinds of meat available with extra barbeque sauce," Nessie chirped.

"Thanks, you're the best," Jake stated.

I wrinkled my nose. "Don't you ever worry about the animals that died for your pizza?"

"You ordered ham on yours," he retorted.

"I also ordered pineapple,"

"Yes, that's true, she did," Renesmee confirmed.

I laughed. "So how come you two aren't together?"

Renesmee flushed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, you two both like each other,"

"We do?" Jake asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to leave, I have my own...err...guy to talk to. I'll catch you two later,"

I hopped off the bed and skipped out of the room. I winked at them and closed the door.

"Alice, there's an open-"

Renesmee's POV

"-door policy!" I protested.

Alice had already shut the door. I huffed.

"So…" Jacob mumbled.

"Umm...about what Alice said-"

"It's not like we actually have to talk about it, right?"

I bit down the tears of rejection. "T-Totally,"

"I mean, we can if we want. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, Nessie,"

A new resolve flickered in my mind. "I want to talk about it,"

Jacob took a while to answer. I looked up at him and he was looking at his feet.

"Okay...you go first," he mumbled.

I sighed. "Umm...why don't you like me?"

"What? Of course I like you!"

"You know what I mean...why do you always say 'buddy' or 'squirt' after you say that you love me?"

"Because I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want,"

"How do you know what I don't want to do if you never ask?"

"I don't know!"

Jake was now standing over me. We had both started raising our voices and my face was very red. A trait that I earned from my mother, apparently.

"Jacob, I really like you...I want to be more than friends," I stated.

His jaw dropped. "You do?" he gasped.

"Yes! As disgusting and wrong as that sounds, I love you! Even though we've known each other since I was a baby and despite the fact that you've been there for almost every single moment of my life, I love you. I know that it's completely crazy since you used to like my mom and you're like triple my age but Jake I just...I don't know...please say you love me and feel the same!"

"I love you and feel the same,"

I looked at him in wonder. "What?"

"Renesmee, there isn't anybody else on this planet that could drag me away from La Push and make me live with a bunch of leeches. I mean, before you, I was ready to tear any vampire to shreds without a second thought and now...and now I think I'd actually protect them if you wanted me to,"

I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes,"

I smiled and hugged him. "But...but what about your imprint?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Nessie, you **are** my imprint!"

"Oh...that explains so much,"

We laughed and I hugged him closer.

"Jacob...would it be weird if I wanted you to kiss me?" I inquired.

"Of course not," he answered.

He brought his face closer to mine and I tilted my head higher. I closed my eyes but nothing happened.

"Jake?" I inquired.

"Something's happened outside," he stated.

He let go of me and peered out the door.

Alice's POV (back tracked a bit)

"Alice there's an open-"

I ignored whoever it was and shut the door. The next thing I knew, I was met with Jasper's smirking face. He was leaning across against the wall near the door with three pizzas.

"Yum, pizza!" I squeaked.

"Do you realise Edward is goin' to kill you for bringin' his beloved daughter and a werewolf together?" Jasper inquired.

I smiled. "He'll just have to weight in the vamps that want to kill me line. And besides, you'll protect me,"

"How do you know that?"

I blushed. "I don't…but I'm hopeful,"

He chuckled. "Of course you are,"

I smiled and cocked my head. "Jazzy…?"

"Mmmm?"

"What are these?" I questioned as I trailed my fingertips across his arm, gently touching the bumps.

The lighting wasn't good but I could see an odd pattern of...what the heck were they? Scars?

He shifted uncomfortably and I flushed. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, that was a very good question,"

"Are you gonna answer me?"

I looked up at him and bit my lip.

"Didn't you want pizza?" he asked as he walked to the chair room.

I rolled my eyes. "So that's a no?"

"That's a maybe later,"

He opened the door for me and I stepped in. The room seemed to be eerie without lights. Like a psychopath with an obsession for chairs had set up his headquarters here. Jasper flipped the switch and light shone in the room.

"You promised that you'd answer all of my questions," I stated as I turned to him.

He smiled. "I know, but I didn't state when,"

I frowned. "That's not nice, Jasper,"

"I'm a vampire. I'm not supposed to be nice,"

I smirked. "Saving fragile girls isn't being nice?"

"How do you know I don't have an ulterior motive?"

"Like what?"

"Like...I want to kill you myself. You don't seem to grasp the fact that vampires are dangerous,"

"I know they are...but you're not dangerous,"

"I could be," he muttered darkly.

I intertwined out fingers. "But you've chosen to be a good vampire," I stated confidently.

"Darlin'...I never thought I'd be a called that. If you told the Jasper from a century ago, he would've ripped you to pieces before you could even say 'chosen',"

I shivered involuntarily. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have...bite marks on your arms? And act like you have a dark cloud hanging over your head? And talk about how a century ago, you were some sort of vicious killing machine?"

The answer surprised. He seemed to speak volumes as I chewed on my pizza. He told me everything. About joining the army, newborns, Peter and Charlotte, Nettie and Lucy…but I felt like he was leaving something out.

"Then I ducked into a diner that the Cullens happened to be in and joined their family," he stated.

I smiled. "That's sounds like a...really violent bedtime story,"

He chuckled. "Thanks,"

"It's a good thing, Jazzy,"

"Why is that?"

"Because it has a happy ending,"

"Really?"

I smiled and intertwined our fingers again. "Yes,"

"Excuse me, are you Mr Jasper Whitlock?" a man asked.

I jumped away from Jasper and blushed.

Jasper looked at the man. "Yes, I am,"

"I'm Constable Miller. Is it true that you reported an attempted murder?" the constable inquired.

"Yes, if you'll follow me, I can show you the bullet,"

They walked out of the room, leaving me nervous and eating cold pizza.

Jasper's POV

"So, you claim that it was Lauren O'Malley, the missing woman involved in the Brandon case?" Constable Miller asked.

"Yes,"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Alice was the target. The bullet was aimed for her, luckily, I pushed her out of the way,"

The constable inspected the hole in the wall and took out a measuring tape. He peered outside the window and then measured the distance between the bullet hole and the window. He wrote something down on a notebook and nodded.

"I can get someone to remove the bullet from the wall later. For the moment, I should question Mary," he stated.

Irritation pulsed through me. _How much are we goin' to put her through before they just leave her alone?_

I gritted my teeth and nodded. I walked out of the room and back to where I had left Alice. The sight in front of me would've made my heart stop if I actually had one that could beat.

"jmmsmm, lmm ommmt!" Alice mumbled.

She had bandana place tightly around her face, gagging her mouth, and was tied to a chair.

"Alice! Don't worry, I'll untie you," I soothed.

"Don't be so sure, Blondie," a woman, who I presumed was Lauren, sneered behind me. "Hold still or I'll shoot,"

Had the gun been pointed to Alice, I might've actually obeyed. Stupidly, she had pointed it towards me, a bulletproof vampire.

My already heightened senses went into overdrive. _Protect Alice. Protect the secret. Make her shoot. The constable will hear the gunfire. He can arrest Lauren. What if the bullet ricochets off of you? Protect Alice. Protect the secret. Make her go unconscious with your powers. How could I explain it to the police? Protect Alice. Protect the secret._

Those two goals circled around my head. _How do I protect Alice and keep the secret?_

I smiled. _Edward, I hope you're listenin'. I need you to brin' the constable here. Now, Edward!_

"Okay, hands up," Lauren commanded.

"Put the gun down," I stated in a low, hypnotic tone. "Put it on the floor and step away from it,"

My ability was slowly working its way to her, making her believe that she actually did want to put the gun down and that it wasn't because of an outside force.

"N-No! I need to kill Alice," she stated through gritted teeth.

"Why? Tell me," I stated.

"Because **she** wants me to,"

"Who's **she**?"

"...I can't say,"

"Tell me,"

I drew the reluctance away from her and she looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Maria," she breathed.

My jaw dropped a little and that's when the door burst open. Constable Miller pointed his gun at her.

"Lauren O'Malley? Put your hands in the air. Anything you do or say can be used against you in-"

His voice faltered as he saw Lauren point the gun to her forehead and shoot herself.

"No!" I roared.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder to restrain me. "There's nothing you can do, Jasper. I think you need to go,"

The scent of the blood filled my nostrils but I ignored it. I walked over to Alice and untied her from her chair without breathing. Constable Miller had police tape out and was sealing the perimeter.

"You're going to have to step over the line while I write some notes and take a few pictures," he stated.

I moved outside robotically and turned to Alice.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Lauren had died so close to her and it must've felt like a repeat of Jamie and Victor.

"I-I don't know. Are you?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

I let out a humourless laugh. "You're worried about me?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Thanks for saving me,"

"What happened? How did I not hear it? Did she hurt you?"

She laughed shakily. "It was pretty disorientating. I was standing there and the next thing I knew, I was gagged and tied to a chair. I couldn't even hear Lauren or anything for that matter,"

"Are you guys alright? Dad wouldn't let me anywhere near the room. He said it was safer that we all stayed away," Nessie stopped her chatter and rolled her eyes. "And it was so weird! None of them heard anything! Is that even possible? I mean, vamps are supposed to have better hearing but something must've made you all miss it,"

"A power," Rose muttered. "A vampire with a power to make vampires desensitised,"

"Like Alec?" Esme inquired.

"But if he or she was like Alec, why not make us all unconscious?" Edward asked.

"Maybe his/her powers are limited," Bella suggested.

"Whoa, hold up! Since when did vamps and humans work **together**?" Emmett demanded.

"Remember Gianna who worked for the Volturi?" Edward retorted.

"But she never killed anyone," Bella argued. "This is different. Whoever is manipulating Lauren must have multiple powers or something. They also need a reason. Boredom can't be the only cause for this,"

"Bella's right. Whoever she is, she has already surrounded herself with many vampires that have powers," I stated.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Edward asked.

"Maria," Alice chirped. "That's what Lauren said,"

"**Maria** Maria? As in the crazy bitch who -"

"Yes Rose, that's her," I interjected.

"Wait, who is she?" Alice inquired.

"She's Jaspers creator," Edward stated.

I glared at him. "I was going' to say that,"

"Your creator? Why didn't you tell me about her?" Alice demanded.

"Guys, we should leave these two for a bit," Emmett stated.

"Right, we'll be in Edward and Bella's room, discussing our new enemy," Rose informed.

Bella coughed. "Actually...umm...our room isn't really…"

"What? Edward bit a pillow again?" Emmett teased.

Renesmee wrinkled her nose. "I did not need to know that,"

They left and Alice pursed her lips. "Well, Jasper?" she asked.

Alice's POV

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You see...I was created durin' the Civil War-" Jasper began.

"I already know that. Please get to the part about...Maria," I interjected.

"She bit me,"

"Why?"

"She was creatin' a newborn army,"

I sighed. "Jasper, what are you keeping from me? I mean, why didn't you tell me about her from the start?"

He stared at the ceiling for a bit. "She wasn't important,"

"Neither were Nettie and Lucy. Yet you still told me the gory details about how you killed them,"

He groaned. "Okay. Maria...liked me,"

It took me a while to process this. _Like? What does-_

It finally clicked. "Oh...so you two were umm…"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

There was an extremely awkward silence.

"Why did keep this from me?" I inquired.

"Well, because...I don't know...I didn't know what you'd think of me," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Alice...I love...d her,"

"You loved her?"

"Yes. I mean, I thought I did,"

I sighed. "Okay, so then why'd you leave her?"

"Because she didn't love me back,"

_She...She rejected Jasper? Was she stupid? What kind of-_

"Alice? Say somethin', please," Jasper murmured.

"Why does she want me dead if she doesn't love you?" I blurted.

"Well, I'll save you from goin' to another Cullen Family Meetin' and tell you what I think: she wants me to help raise hell in the South,"

My eyes widened. "You mean, return to her newborn army? Are you going to go back? Back to her?"

He chuckled "Of course not. That's the last thin' I want to do,"

"What's the first thing?"

His eyes darted to my face which suddenly felt very hot.

"Alice-"

"Mr Whitlock, we're going to need a full account of the incident from both you and Ms Brandon," Constable Miller stated.

I heard a growlish noise resonate from Jasper and bit my lip.

"Umm...sure, I'll go first," I offered.

Constable Miller nodded and set me a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I wonder what Jasper was going to tell Alice before Constable Miller interrupted him? Review and maybe, just maybe, Jasper and Alice will get together. If you don't review...well, you'll just have to find out what happens (evil laugh).<strong>


	9. Jenks Junior

**Hey guys, girls and aliens, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update! I was feeling a little nostalgic so this has a cameo from everyone's favourite lawyer who can also create illegal documents: Jenks! Anyways, read on and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

He started pacing around the room and my eyes followed him as he walked from the left wall to the right. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked me in the eyes.

"You see, darlin', I thought I was goin' insane with bloodlust but then I realised," he started pacing again and continued. "But now I realise it's you…you're…you've changed my whole philosophy in life, you've believed in me when I just put you in danger by bein' within a mile radius of you,"

He knelt before me and he was still taller than me. I tried to say something but he put a cold finger on my lips.

"Darlin', you need to put me out of my misery. Is there any possible chance that you might actually not think I am a complete and utter epugnant monster and that you…that you like me?" His eyes were pleading for an answer and I considered what to do.

I knew the answer all along but was afraid to say it. All the memories of dread about telling him started replaying in my head. He felt my sadness and bowed his head in defeat, he stood up and my head snapped up.

"Wait," I called.

He turned back and I stood up on the bed which made me almost his height.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I accused playfully.

He looked at me in confusion and I took a deep breath and pulled him closer to me. I touched my lips to his and kissed him. I could feel confusion and then an insane amount of joy and happiness come off of him in waves. He gently pushed me away but kept his hands around my waist.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he breathed.

I let out a giggle and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and laughed.

"We should get you heels that make you this height," he teased.

"Impossible," I murmured.

He put a stray hand of hair away from my face and stroked my cheek. "Never say impossible, darlin',"

The door opened and Nessie and Jacob fell in. Emmett had a cheeky grin and Bella looked worried about their safety. Nessie got up with the help of Jacob and blushed.

"Sorry, we…we couldn't resist listening in," Nessie explained.

Edward rolled his eyes behind Bella and I stifled a giggle.

"I say it's time for celebration!" Emmett boomed.

"Oooh yes! A party!" Nessie cheered.

"And we should have a cake and streamers and balloons!" I piped.

Nessie nodded and we beamed at the images of parties in our heads.

"Oh god, what have you unleashed upon us?" Edward moaned.

I laughed and interlocked my fingers with Jaspers'.

"Don't you like parties around here?" I inquired.

Jasper hesitated before answering.

"There have been honestly extreme parties thrown by us and we try to not encourage Renesmee, it's dangerous,"

I shook my head. "Then how will she reach her potential?"

There was a sudden crash and I flinched. It sounded like a tree crashing. We looked out the window and saw the flash of pale skin and black hair. Jasper put both hands on my shoulders and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Do you think it was...**her**?" I murmured.

"Yes...she won't lay a finger on you, darlin', don't worry," he smiled. "You can stay in my room if you want,"

His siblings had disappeared and we were alone again. I relaxed in the bed and giggled.

"Isn't that a bit forward?" I muttered.

He pulled the covers over me and stood there awkwardly.

"You've never done this before, have you?" I teased.

"Wouldn't you be upset if I had?"

I smiled and patted the side of the bed next to me encouragingly. He sat down reluctantly and looked at me intently.

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"What's there to be sure about?" I asked.

"Aren't you worried I might kill you in your sleep?"

I laughed. "You wouldn't,"

"Why not?"

"Because if you did, I'd come back and haunt you for all of eternity,"

"Is that a promise?"

I smiled. "Goodnight, Jazzy,"

"I don't like nicknames," I heard him grumble.

My dreams were terrifying that night. Maria laughed maliciously as she saw me cower behind the couch. She smiled as I screamed and ran away from her but even in stilettos she was much faster than I could ever be. She taunted and tormented me until she finally sank her sharp teeth into my neck. I woke crying and Jasper was trying to soothe me.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" he whispered.

I sniffed. "I-I think- yes- I am- now," I spluttered.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe, what happened?"

"Maria was torturing me,"

He wiped away my tears.

"You don't have to worry about that ever," he uttered softly.

"Do…do you think I was having a premonition?" I sniffed.

"...I think it was just a nightmare, darlin',"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Jasper, what do you think she's going to do?" Edward inquired.

"I don't know...could we talk somewhere else? I don't want to wake Alice," Jasper stated.

"I'm already awake," I mumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Renesmee has breakfast in her room,"

I bit down a sigh and walked across the hall, it was obvious I wasn't supposed to hear what they were discussing. _Stupid sneaky vampires and their secrets._

"Nessie, what happened to the open door poli- Oh my god!" I squeaked.

Renesmee and Jacob were kissing, like, really kissing. They hadn't even noticed me walking into the room, that's how...focused they were.

Renesmee gasped. "Oh crap! Sorry, Alice!" she apologised.

"No, I'm sorry, go back to what you two were doing,"

I closed the door and laughed. _I can't believe that just happened!_

"Alice? What are you doing out here?" Bella inquired.

"I...uh...I like standing in hallways," I answered. _What? I can't come up with a good excuse this early in the morning!_

"I know my daughter is sucking face with a werewolf,"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god I didn't have to tell you,"

"I'm glad they're finally together,"

"Well, Nessie and I made a deal. She professes her love to Jake and I profess my love to Jasper,"

"Profess?"

I laughed. "You do realise it's going to get worse, right?"

She smiled. "I do. I'm happy for them, though,"

"I don't understand the technicalities. I mean...how come you aren't even a little grossed out?"

"Well, Renesmee is Jake's imprint,"

I tilted my head. "Imprint? What's that?"

She explained it to me simply and I nodded.

"So, it's like love at first sight?" I inquired.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess,"

"Was that like...how it was between Edward and you?"

She laughed. "I thought he hated me the first time I met him,"

"What?"

"My scent drove him nearly insane and so he was fighting his inner demon for all of Biology. It was the craziest thing. I then caught him trying to change classes afterwards,"

I smiled. "Well, I guess it could be worse. I mean, he didn't kill you after all,"

She smiled. "Alice...if you ever need to talk about the...craziness around you...don't hesitate to talk to me,"

"Aww, thanks Bella,"

There was a coughing sound and we both turned to see a shy bellboy.

"I-I'm supposed to deliver the mail," he mumbled.

He offered Bella the envelopes with shaky hands and she took it.

Bella smiled. "Thanks,"

"Ummm...bye," he mumbled.

Once he was out of sight I giggled. "Jeez Bella, go easy on him next time,"

"What do you mean?" she inquired innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't seem to realise the effect vampires have on humans,"

"I do...it's just hard to believe anybody would react that way to...me,"

I laughed. "That poor guy looked so nervous,"

She rolled her eyes and started flipping through the mail.

"Alice...this is for you," she stated.

I took a deep breath and opened it. On a piece of paper, there was a lengthy letter stating information about my court hearing. I read through it quickly, all the while my head was spinning.

"Alice?" Jasper called.

"We have to go to court next Friday," I informed. "I also need a lawyer,"

"Well, Edward can find a good one,"

"He can?"

"Yeah, he's been to law school before,"

"Worst years of my existence," Edward muttered. "But I also learnt a lot about finding a good lawyer and not a sleazebag who can't do his job. I'll be able to find you someone,"

I smiled. "Cool, now we just have to prove I'm innocent,"

"How?" Bella piped.

Edward smiled. "How about I get to work and find us a lawyer first?"

Edward's POV

"What do you mean you refuse to take the case?" I growled.

"Mr Cullen, I'm busy with my own case at the moment," he stated briskly.

I sighed and hung up. That was the fourteenth person who had lied to me about being busy. Once I started explaining the situation to them, they back out like the cowards they were. I knew that it was hard to prove someone was innocent when there was no witness or hard evidence but all of these people didn't even want to try!

"Jasper, I think we'll need to call Jenks," I stated.

He and Alice had started working on a card tower to pass the time.

"Jenks retired," Bella reminded. "He told me he was retiring last time I went to visit him,"

"Oh, did he tell you the name of someone who could handle our affairs?" Jasper inquired.

"What affairs?" Alice chimed.

"Fake IDs and what not,"

She nodded and continued with the card tower.

"Yes, he said he had a niece, Jane Smith...but I'm pretty sure it was a lie," Bella stated.

I took out my phone and did a quick google search.

"Yep, she doesn't exist," I confirmed.

Jasper scowled. "I'll have to pay him a visit for lying to us,"

"Leave him alone! He's done a lot of good work for this family," Bella defended.

"Maybe you could call him and ask for a contact?" Alice suggested.

Jasper got out his phone but Bella snatched it out of his hand with vampire speed.

"I'll do it," she insisted.

"She still has a soft spot for humans," I explained to Alice.

Alice smiled. "Good for her,"

With my vampire senses, I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"H-Hello?" Jenks answered.

"J, it's good to hear from you," Bella chimed. "How's retirement?"

"Oh, hello Bella, retirement's lovely. Why have you called?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you had any contacts that could be helpful to us,"

"Have you run into some trouble with the law?"

"Well, my friend has to go to court and no lawyers want to help her and I thought you'd know someone,"

"…I do but I…I want to know how bad the case is,"

"We truly need a lawyer, J, if we don't get one, my very good friend could go to jail,"

He still seemed reluctant.

"Tell him your friend is Jasper's wife," I whispered.

Bella nodded and smiled. "I mean, Jasper's wife could never survive jail, she's too small and delicate,"

"M-Mr J-Jasper's wife? Why didn't you just t-tell me that before, I have a nephew who could help,"

"John Smith?" I inquired with a smirk.

Bella bit down a giggle. "What's your nephew's name?"

"Jayden Jenks,"

"Oh, another J. Jenks?"

"Haha, yes,"

"Okay, and where does he work?"

"He operates globally,"

"Thanks for the name, J, enjoy retirement,"

"Goodbye Bella,"

He hung up and Bella handed the phone back to Jasper.

"Jayden Jenks...another dead end or is he real?" Bella inquired.

I looked him up on google and smiled. "He's real, I'll call him now,"

"Wait, was that exactly about Jasper's wife?" Alice inquired.

"Well, Jenks fears Jasper...so naturally if the person in need was someone very close to Jasper, he's going to respond faster," I stated.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jazz, what did you do to scare him like that?"

He shrugged. "With the right lighting, I might even be able to scare you,"

She giggled. "You wish,"

Bella and I shared a brief look before I turned to the phone.

"Hello, Jayden Jenks office, how may I help you?" a cheery receptionist inquired.

"I'd like to speak with Mr Jenks," I informed.

"Of course, can I get a name?"

"Edward Cullen,"

There was a beep and some muffled murmurs.

"Hello, this is Jayden Jenks," a new voice stated.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Your uncle recommended you, my friend needs a lawyer,"

"Of course, what's their name and the nature of their case?"

I spent the next half hour explaining him the case and convincing him to take it.

"Look, sir, just because my uncle referred me-"

"Name your price,"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever you want me to pay you, I'll give you double,"

"I'm not interested in money. I'm fresh out of law school and got an amazing opportunity at an international law firm and I owe my uncle that but this case is crazy. There are other people-"

"How's ten thousand?"

"Sir-"

"Twenty thousand?"

"Sir-"

"Thrity thousand and I'll pay for the plane ticket to get you here,"

He sighed. "Fifteen thousand before and if I win, you can pay me an extra ten thousand. My plane ticket can be paid by my employers,"

"So, you'll take the case?"

"You put up a good argument,"

"Thank you for your help,"

"Send the details to my receptionist and I'll get there as soon as possible,"

I smiled and after telling the receptionist the details, hung up.

"What did he say?" Alice chirped.

"Jenks accepted the case," I informed.

She smiled. "Yay, one step closer to not going to jail!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Darlin', if they send you there, which they can't since you're not even eighteen - not that those damn police understand that - I'll break you out and we can go hide out at Isle Esme,"

She giggled. "Sounds lovely, a criminal record and an extended vacation with a vampire,"

Jasper chuckled, a very rare sound for him. "Let's pray it won't come to that,"

Jenks arrived the next day. He was a shocking contrast to his uncle. He had a tan, dark brown hair and was wearing a pinstriped business suit. He glanced at me as I walked up to him.

"Are you Edward?" he inquired.

"Yes, you must be Jayden,"

He smiled but stopped to seem more professional. "Is Ms...Mary Alice Brandon residing in this hotel?"

"Yes, my family has taken a whole floor,"

He nodded and followed me casually. When we reached the floor, he stepped out and greeted my wife. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello, my name's Jayden Jenks," he said with a smile.

Bella took her hand out of his grasp with a grimace. "I'm Bella, Edward's wife,"

Jenks didn't falter and looked around. "Where's Mary?" he inquired.

I gritted my teeth and kept Bella closely by my side as we entered the Chair room. Alice and Jasper were in a discussion about immortality when we interrupted.

Alice's POV(a few moments earlier)

"Jasper, you can't protect me 24/7!" I hissed.

"That's what I plan on doin', darlin'," he stated.

"What if I want to go back to school? Will you stalk me in the corridors?"

"I'll take all the same classes as you,"

"Jasper, that's insane!"

"I'm just tryin' to keep you safe,"

"Well...what if Maria tries to kill me?"

"I'll kill her,"

"You're going to kill someone!"

"That someone is trying to kill you so of course I will,"

I sighed. "What if you...turned me…?"

He looked at me shocked. "You want to be a vampire?"

"I want to be stronger and I want to be able to protect myself,"

"Well darlin', it's your choice but I think you should think about it thoroughly,"

"What's there to think about?"

"You want to be a bloodthirsty, vicious killer?"

"I...How long does that part last?"

"A year roughly. Do you honestly want to go through that?"

"Yes, because I know you'll be there for me,"

Jasper frowned. "What about...your sister, Cynthia? Don't you want to find her?"

I faltered._ Cynthia...what happened to her? Is she safe? Is she happy? Is she alive?_

"Hey guys, guess who's here?" Bella called.

We turned and saw Bella, Edward and another man.

"Jayden Jenks, I'll be your attorney Ms Brandon," the man introduced.

My eyes widened. "Oh...um, hi?"

"Should we get to work on your case? I have some questions,"

I nodded. "Sure,"

He opened his briefcase to reveal a MacBook Air. He opened it up and turned to me.

"Time to prove you're innocent," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually losing interest in this story but I'm going to try and finish it for the sake of the characters. Review and feel free to try and inspire me with any suggestions.<strong>


	10. Court

**Sorry for updating so late. I took a break from this story because I just wasn't in the right mindset to write the next few chapters. I'm back, though. I've added an actual name for the country they're in since I've been trying to avoid it for the last few chapters. It's set in Georgetown, Guyana, which is in South America. Also, I honestly don't know much about court and search permits and stuff like that so if you think I got a detail or something wrong, tell me. So, for those of you that actually read this part of the chapter, enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and especially the people who have tried to help me.**

* * *

><p><span>Alice's POV<span>

"Are you okay, Alice?" Jasper murmured.

"I'm fine," I replied.

Jenks was driving us to Jamie and Victor's house to investigate the scene of the crime so we could try and prove my innocence by finding some evidence. Edward was in the shot gun seat and Bella had decided to tag along as well.

"You don't have to do anythin' you don't want to, darlin'," Jasper reassured.

I took in a deep breath. "I know, but I need to prove my innocence,"

The car stopped and we all got out. There was a police car in front of the house and three policemen stepped out. Jasper and I linked hands as we walked to the doorstep. The policemen followed us and I assumed they were there to make sure we didn't mess up anything.

"Are we supposed to knock?" I whispered.

I heard Edward's muffled laughter. "Jenks got us a search permit so we're free to enter," he informed.

Jenks opened the door and we walked in. The house was as dark as I remembered, there was no sunlight streaming in because of the curtains and from my memory, Jamie, Victor and Lauren preferred to have minimal lighting. Everyone was silent and I decided to break the silence.

"Where do we start looking?" I trilled.

"Over there is Officer Harlot, Constable Richards and Officer Fields. We're going to split up into three groups and search the premises in case the police missed something last time," Jenks brought out three cameras. "Take as many photos as you want but don't tamper with the evidence or Police Commissioner Marsh will think we purposely did it,"

Jenks and Officer Harlot walked towards the kitchen while Bella, Edward and Constable Richards went into the living room. Jasper turned to me.

"Where do you want to go?" he inquired.

I was hyper-aware of the silent policeman who was watching us like a hawk.

"Umm...upstairs," I stated.

Since Jamie and Victor were murdered upstairs, that would be the best place to look. I led Jasper upstairs and the stealthy policeman followed us. Jasper ignored him and scanned our surroundings. I tried to breathe in and out evenly as I desperately tried to search for something. It was hard to believe that people actually thought I had killed my evil aunt and uncle. Officer Fields wordlessly handed Jasper and I a flashlight each and went back to a space on the wall where we looked at us behind black sunglasses. It was starting to creep me out.

As I was thinking of something- anthing - that could help me with my problem, an image flashed into my mind. I saw a black, rectangular object with a circular lens sticking out.

"Camera," I blurted out.

I flushed and Jasper handed me the camera we were given by the police. He gave me a curious look as glanced nervously at Officer Fields. He casually wound his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about him, Alice," he murmured. "Did you say 'camera' or was it a premonition-type statement?"

"The second option...and I saw something too...I think," I looked back at the policeman to make sure he wouldn't hear annd turned back to Jasper. "I think my powers are getting stronger. I saw an image of a small black camera,"

He nodded and looked around. The hallway was just as I left it except for the chalk outlines and police tape. I took a picture of it and saw the light of a flashlight shine from behind us. Jasper was now on the other side of the hallway, inspected the bedroom. I cringed and walked by the chalk outlines to take more photos.

"Do you see that?" he inquired.

"What?" I whispered.

"There's a camera there, it's very well hidden and looks like the one you described,"

He pointed to the crack in ceiling and my flashlight traced the shape. I squinted my eyes to get look at it.

"Yep, definitely a camera," he muttered.

"Have you found something?" the policeman asked in an uninterested voice.

"There's a camera up there," Jasper stated.

The officer made a sound that was halfway between a disbelieving grunt and an annoyed sigh.

Jasper glared at Officer Fields and I swore I saw the officer gulp. Jasper pointed to the crack in the ceiling and the policeman took off his dark sunglasses to peer at it. He said something into his walkie-talkie and I heard footsteps. Edward gave Jasper a congratulatory pat on the back as he looked at the crack on the wall. Officer Harlot had a stepladder. He went on it and took the camera out. It was a very small, thin, black camera. The constable looked at it and I saw a memory card pop out of the side. He took out two zip lock bags and put the camera in one and the card in the other.

"We'll all look at it at the station," one of them said gruffly.

We were driven to the police station in silence. Jasper held my hand as we walked behind the policemen.

"Do you think the tape will reveal your secret," I whispered so quickly that the words sounded almost like a blur to me.

Jasper smiled and shook his head. We walked into a small room where Officer Harlot popped the memory card into an adaptor and put it into the computer. He searched through the files and clicked on the one that had the same date as when Victor and Jamie died.

The gruesome scene played and cringed into Jasper's shoulder as I heard gun shots. I heard Lauren kick the gun away and my panicky voice and Jamie's angry one arguing. There was another gunshot and the sound of my sobs filled the room. I looked up and Jasper had appeared. Thankfully, it looked like he had entered the hallway from the staircase. Edward appeared but because of the darkness of the room, he was difficult to see. I glanced at the policemen and they squinted in an attempt to recognise him but he just looked like a shadowy figure. The video was stopped shortly after the policepeople arrived.

"So Alice is innocent?" Bella inquired.

"It could've been manslaughter, Alice wrote in her report that she talkd to Lauren prior to the murder and that her statement seemed to set Lauren off, the court hearing is still on," Officer Fields declared. "We'll see you on Friday,"

Jasper's POV

The rest of the week passed quickly after watching the video. I kept my eye on Alice to make sure she was okay and for some reason she kept an eye on me to make sure I was okay. We didn't bring up immortality because we were too focused on trying to clear her name completely. Jenks was doing a great job, he had gathered neighbours who could vouch for Victor, Jamie and Laurens' insanity and the video was going to prove that Alice was at least partially innocent.

Before I knew it, we were in front of a judge, holding our breath and hoping Alice would be cleared.

"So as you can see from the tape, Ms Cullen did not shoot any of them," Jenks summarised.

"Can I see her report on the events leading up to this?" Judge Menzies requested.

A man handed them to her. Judge Menzies looked over them and nodded.

"Continue on, Jenks,"

"We have a few people who were neighbours to the late Mr Victor I. and Mrs Jamie S. Tracker and their associate Ms Lauren T. Nomad," Jenks informed.

The interrogation went on for half an hour and the Judge seemed fed up with it.

"And tell us, Mr Newton, what you thought of Alice when you saw her carrying the heavy six pack back to her Aunt and Uncle," Jenks implored.

"Well, I thought she was pretty short and-"

"I think we've heard enough. From what I've observed, Ms Cullen is innocent," She banged her gavel. "Thank you all for coming, please exit throughout the side doors,"

Alice's eyes widened. "I won?"

"You won," I clarified.

She grinned. "I won!"

She jumped up and hugged me. I chuckled as she let go of me and hugged everyone. I pulled her back before she would hug the Judge or a police officer. She giggled as we left the courthouse.

When we got outside, she looked like she was about to do a cartwheel on the sidewalk. Her enthusiasm was contagious and I found myself smiling along with her.

"So what happens now?" Bella inquired. "Do we go back to Isle Esme?"

"I'm going to take Alice on a date tonight, we can talk about it there and then discuss it some more with the whole family," I stated.

Alice smiled wider. "You're taking Alice out on a date? Does she know that you are?"

I chuckled and put my arm around her. "Darlin', would you like to accompany me to the most expensive restaurant in Georgetown?"

"Hmm...I'll think about it,"

I raised an eyebrow and she hugged me.

"I've thought about it. I'd love to accompany you to the most expensive restaurant in Georgtown," she chirped.

I laughed. "Good, because I've already made reservations,"

She grinned and looked like she was about to do a backflip.

Maria's POV

I smirked at the human girl Jasper was foolishly trying to protect.

_Who were they kidding? They weren't going to win a game I've been playing since before they were born._

The male vampire with bronze hair looked in the direction of the spot I was previously in. He turned back and I smiled.

_You can try, mind reader, but you can't find me…_

Alice's POV

"Jazz, this is lovely but you don't have-"

"I don't have to do this? Alice, you won. You deserve this,"

_No, I deserve the deepest darkest pits of hell._

For once in my life everything seemed perfect and then I was reminded of what I was doing here. My stomach was twisting in knots and I didn't feel like eating. That was until the food arrived. He smiled as our entrees arrived. They smelt even better than I thought they would and I found myself inhaling the scallops. Jasper smiled and swapped our plates.

"God, I'm going to get fat if the rest of the meal is like this," I muttered.

He laughed. "You're the scrawniest girl in the world, people are goin' to think you're anorexic,"

I grinned sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" he inquired. "You seem nervous?"

"Oh, just wondering what the next tragedy in my life will be,"

He smiled sadly. "We'll get through it, darlin',"

"C-Could you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom,"

"Sure, do you know where to go?"

I nodded as I rushed towards it. The tears were threatening to spill and I didn't know if I could hold them in for much longer. One brief look back at Jasper and they started pouring out. When I entered the toilets someone grabbed me in a chokehold so tight I almost passed out.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered. "I thought it was another girl who needed to use the ladies' room,"

I saw the pile of bodies and shivered.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" I inquired as I rubbed my throat.

"Keeping up my end of the bargain. I don't recall you kissing him to be part of it," she snapped.

"I-I figured breaking his heart would hurt him as well,"

She smiled maliciously. "Great idea, Alice, but everyone knows romance complicates things,"

"Right…"

"You're very convincing Alice, you could even be an actress someday if you had good looks,"

"I have to go back-"

She had her hand around my neck again.

"No, there's been a change of plans and I'm taking you now," she stated.

I couldn't even protest as my eyes closed and I surfaced into darkness.

When my eyes finally reopened, I was in a familiar lighthouse.

"Alice, remember the first time I brought you here?" Maria reminisced.

"When you fished me and Cynthia out of the water?" I asked.

"So your memory is back, that's good, I was tired of the whole 'disoriented' thing,"

"Maria, he isn't worth all of this. The people that have died and the people that will die...he's not worth it,"

"Alice, if you tell me you love him, I'm never going to tell you where little Cynthia is,"

My teeth gritted. "He's a vampire, they don't even know what love is, right?"

"Bingo, my little minion," She smiled and patted my head. "Just follow my lead and everything will be okay,"

I nodded, my stomach already twisting in despair.

Maria left me by myself and the tears threatened to pour out relentlessly. I gritted my teeth and focused on something happy. I imagined that all of this was over and Jasper forgave me without a thought and we were back at Isle Esme, just the two of us.

_**"Darlin', you're safe now. You'll never have to worry about her again," he murmured.**_

_**"Thank god," I muttered.**_

_**He stroked my cheek. "I love you,"**_

_**I kissed him lightly and grinned. "I love you, too,"**_

_**We were relaxing on the sofa, not exactly paying attention to what was happening on screen but just enjoying each other's company.**_

_**"I'm sorry," I said quietly.**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"For pretending to be someone else and then finding out that all along, I wasn't pretending to be happy, I was happier than I had ever been in my whole entire life...and for leading you into this trap,"**_

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up in astonishment.

"Cynthia?" I breathed.

She smiled but didn't come any closer.

"Hey, big sister," she trilled in an angelic vampire voice.

She was wearing a black dress that contrasted with her pale skin. Her eyes were the blood red of every newborn and she I could see a few scars on her arms that looked like bite marks. She looked at me nervously as I looked at her in shock. I was appalled that Maria had done this to my baby sister. I knew fifteen isn't exactly the age a baby is but I'll always think of her as the tiny baby Mom had brought home one afternoon.

"Maria turned you! She promised she wouldn't!" I shouted in outrage.

"And you promised not to fall in love with Jasper," Cynthia reminded. "Maria seems to think you did…How could you?"

"It's not that simple. I didn't choose to but...I'm sorry for this, Cynth,"

I blinked away the tears.

"I wish I could control my thirst but to be honest, the thirst for human blood controls me," she whispered.

Her hand clutched her neck as if that would help with it.

"You're my sister and I trust you," I stated.

I walked up to her without a thought and put my arms open for a hug. I felt a breeze blow by and Cynthia hissed. She pushed me back and covered her nose with her hand. My elbows scraped the pavement and I examined the wound. My head whipped up when I heard a snarl and my eyes widened as Cynthia went into a crouch. She stalked towards me like a predator cornering its prey. I whimpered as she came closer. She got ready to lunge when another figure tackled her to the ground.

Rosalie's POV

"She's not there...but I could smell Maria," I informed. "I think Alice has been kidnapped,"

"No. That can't- she was with me!" Jasper protested.

"We could still follow the scent," Bella suggested.

He took in a deep breath. "Okay, Emmett and Rose are with me. I'll call the others when we find where they are,"

Emmett smiled. "We haven't done something like this in a long time,"

"Wait, take this, Rose," Nessie ordered.

"Jewellery?" I inquired as I examined the silver chain and the metal rose pendant.

"I wired a mic into it so we'll be able to hear you,"

My eyes widened. "Thanks,"

I put it on and turned to the others.

"Be careful, okay?" Edward cautioned.

We nodded and I went to the ladies room to find her scent again. I sniffed and followed the smell out the window. Jasper and Emmett met up with me and we started running. We followed the trail until we could hear the crashing of waves.

"She took Alice to the beach?" Emmett inquired.

The breeze blew and we lost the scent for a bit.

"Maybe she's in a cave or on a boat," I muttered.

Jasper took in a deep breath and went into a crouch.

There was an animalistic snarl and we bounded east. A building came into view and as we got closer I recognised a warehouse. There was another scream as we got nearer. Emmett and I pulled Jasper back.

"What are you doing!" he hissed.

"Think this through, Jasper! Maria probably has half a dozen newborns with her. They could take us out," I reminded. "You're the almighty veteran of the Southern newborn wars, we can't just charge in there,"

He struggled against us and broke through. The sound of two vampires colliding filled our ears as we saw him tackle a dark haired woman.

"I'll call the others," Emmett stated.

He turned around and stiffened. "She's seen us,"

"How can-"

My question was interrupted when someone charged towards me and threw me up in the air. Before my brain could process what had happened, another person lunged at me and slammed me into the ground.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted.

He growled and his arms constricted around the man that had pinned me down.

"Watch out, Em!" I warned.

A woman tackled him and a few other newborns joined in on the fight. Jasper had already killed two but even he couldn't handle the ten or so newborns advancing on him.

"Stop it!" someone screamed. "Leave them alone!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Maria sneered.

She was holding Alice by her wrists. Alice's tear streaked face fell when she saw Jasper.

"Newborns, don't fight them anymore. Just make sure they're not going anywhere," Maria ordered. "Congratulations, Alice, very convincing,"

She flashed the three of us a twisted grin and let go of Alice. My mind put together the pieces of the puzzle before the others.

"You were working with her?" I demanded.

"I can explain-" Alice began.

"Save it, Alice, they're not going to be alive long enough to kill you," Maria mocked.

She smiled. "Carter, I need your assisstance with the blonde,"

Someone prodded me from behind and I lost consciousness.

Alice's POV

I saw Rosalie collapse on the ground and bit my lip to stop the scream of horror escaping my lips.

"What did you do to her!" Emmett roared as he struggled against the five or so newborns that were trying to control him.

"Handy, isn't it?" Maria mused. "I changed Carter a few years ago and realised his talent of knocking vampires out,"

The black haired figure turned his gaze onto Emmett and he fell down next to Rose. Jasper hissed and tried to break free of the newborns.

"Maria, there's been a hold up. The truck's been delayed," a brunette vampire informed.

I saw Maria growl under her breath and rip the girl's arm off in anger.

"Fine! Guard our captives…I want Jasper to be awake, though. Make sure he doesn't escape but allow him room…to kill Alice," Maria instructed after flashing me a grin.

I saw Cynthia protest but with a snap of Maria's fingers, Cynthia was dragged out of the warehouse. I saw a vampire close her eyes and suddenly she was duplicated into 50 figures. They surrounded Jasper and I like a wall.

"Why did you do it?" he growled.

"I-I'm sorry. She had my sister-"

"Cynthia?"

"Yes. M-Maria saved us from drowning after we escaped Victor, Jamie and Lauren a-and then she said that she'd kill Cynthia if I didn't infiltrate the Cullens and get them to the mainland. She had some extreme scheme set up and I-I couldn't warn you because I didn't even know it myself! I'm sorry and I wish this never happened," I confessed.

He sighed and sat next to me. "I should hate you, shouldn't I?"

"Well…yes, but I don't want you to,"

I felt the sting of more tears and looked down. Jasper looked around and let out a chuckle. I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"After everything…I'm still glad I met you," he muttered. "We'll get through this, darlin',"

My eyes widened. "That's it? No screaming or torture? You aren't going to kill me?"

"I turned my back on all of that. Although, I wouldn't mind slowly killing Maria,"

"You're incredible. Any other vampire would've had me for dinner,"

"I know but you had all of us fooled, that isn't easy when Edward's mind readin' and I can sense emotions,"

I shook my head. "I can't believe that you're not even angry,"

"I am angry. I'm furious…but not at you, Alice. If they had threatened my family, I'd probably do the same thin' you did,"

We were silent for a few moments. I was overjoyed that he had forgiven me so easily but wished we were in better circumstances.

"Can you tell me one thing, darlin'?" he inquired.

"Sure,"

"Did you know we were vampires straight away?"

"N-No…Maria revealed that she was a vampier almost straight away and told she me you were something different. You all had golden eyes and then there was Nessie and Jake who definitely weren't vampires which made my golden-eyed vampire theory confusing…I even considered that you were all angels or something,"

I blushed as I remembered the first days I met him and how I referred to him as my angel.

"Did you know my name?" he inquired.

"I knew there was one of you called Jasper that Maria seemed to want to destroy in the most painful way possible,"

He chuckled. "Well, let's hope she doesn't get her wish,"

He stood up and held a hand out for me. I took it in confusion and then saw the clones spreading apart. Maria stepped through and raised an eyebrow.

"Not even a bruise on her skinny little body. You've gone soft, Jasper, these Cullens have turned you against your nature," she commented.

"Why don't you just drop this whole plan and let us go. You know you're going to die in the end," Jasper retorted.

Maria laughed. "Nice try. Oh look, Barbie and Ken have woken up,"

Rosalie's POV

My eyes opened and I jumped up in surprise. Two newborns already had my arms restrained and the vampire that knocked me out was nearby. I growled at Maria as she motioned for us to follow her. A newborn pushed me and I started walking behind her. Emmett and Jasper followed us and I counted twenty or so newborns, too many for us to take on.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded.

"Did I say you could talk?" Maria inquired.

"Cut the crap, where are we going?"

"I don't see why I should tell you, it's not like that microphone wired into your necklace is working,"

My eyes widened and she turned to smirk at me.

"You thought you could outsmart me with your little devices?" she scoffed.

She ripped the necklace off and dropped it on the ground. Her shoes stomped onto it until the metal was completely flattened.

"Maria, we have the gasoline ready," a newborn informed.

"Gasoline?" Emmett repeated.

Maria grinned widely. "Yes, today seems like a good day for a fire,"

Alice's POV

I felt helpless as they left the warehouse. Jasper looked back at me and sent me a wave of calm, silently telling me not to worry. I still had no idea how he could think all of this would work out. He must be underestimating Maria. The newborns were all gone and I was alone. I heard a snarl before someone pinned me down. Edward glared at me as he forcefully pulled my arms back.

"Where is she taking them?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know!" I stumbled. "She never told me!"

"Edward! Let go of her!" Bella screamed.

"Dad!" Nessie shouted.

He let go of me and I gave a grateful look to Nessie and Bella.

"It's not like she could fight back, dad," Renesmee said as she ignored me.

Edward glared at me. "Listen to me, Alice, if that's even your real name, people have died and I don't intend on anybody in my family to get hurt. Tell me where Maria has taken them,"

"I told you, I don't know!" I shouted.

"I do," a weak voice said.

I looked behind Edward and saw Cynthia. She looked like she had fought a newborn to get to us and was reattaching her arm and looking for a chunk of her calf. Esme handed it to her.

"Where are they going?" Esme asked in a gentle voice.

"Maria talked about St George's Cathedral a lot. She said it was very dramatic and visually dynamic," Cynthia informed.

"Great. First a ballet studio, now a cathedral," Bella muttered.

To my surprise, Edward cracked a half smile.

"Do you know how to get there, dear?" Esme inquired.

Cynthia shook her head. "Sorry,"

An image flashed into my mind of a white cathedral and then a street sign.

"Barrack St," I stated.

"Do we trust her?" Bella inquired.

"Yes, I read her mind while she had the vision," Edward replied.

"We need to hurry," Cynthia urged.

"Why?" Nessie inquired.

"Because Maria's always wanted to burn down a cathedral,"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I've never been to Guyana and the town is only loosely based off of Georgetown so don't believe too much. I did do some research and there is a cathedral on Barrack Street. <strong>**Thanks for reading!**

**:A**


	11. Burn, Baby, Burn

**;( We're nearing the end of Shipwrecked in Paradise. Thanks for all the people that have read, are reading and will read in the future. You guys, girls, aliens and highly intelligent animals from the future have been a great audience.**

* * *

><p><span>Jasper's POV<span>

"So this is it?" I demanded. "This is your grand plan? The most flamboyant way you could think of to kill us?"

She laughed as she sprinkled gasoline everywhere. "You think I'm going to kill you now, Jasper?"

Rosalie groaned. "Don't bother conversing with the psychopath,"

Maria snapped her fingers and one of the newborns holding her back bit her forearm. Rosalie writhed in pain as he bit down harder. Maria snapped her fingers again and he pulled back.

"You were not given the privilege of speech, Barbie," Maria sneered.

She walked towards me and leaned in.

"Wanna hear how I really intend on killing you?" she whispered.

I gritted my teeth and nodded.

She laughed. "I'm going to watch your face as I burn your two friends to the ground and then drag out your death for...let's say a century?"

She pulled back and laughed again.

"Don't forget to drown both of them in gasoline, boys," she reminded. "I'm going to find some matches so the fun can begin! Remember to leave Jasper, I intend on torturing him after I burn down Head Cheerleader and her Jock boyfriend,"

She flashed us a wide grin before prancing away.

"I can't believe you actually liked her once," Rosalie muttered.

I swore under my breath as I was pulled away from Rosalie and Emmett.

Cynthia's POV

The strange golden-eyed vampires let me follow them to St George Cathedral. Alice was on my back and although I didn't want to put her in danger, there didn't seem to be anywhere else she could go. I had been holding my breath for a solid five minutes and it was getting uncomfortable but I knew I needed to resist human blood. A russet wolf had his nose to the ground and was pointing his nose to the back of the white building.

"I can smell gasoline," Bella said with a horrified expression.

Edward leaned his head closer to the building like he was a radio trying to pick up a signal. His expression was grim as he muttered under his breath.

"We need to rescue them, what's the hold up?" Renesmee inquired impatiently.

Her chocolate brown eyes were anxious and the only thing that calmed her down was stroking the wolves' fur.

"Maria, Jasper and three of her henchmen are at the front of the building while the rest are dousing the building with flammable materials. They'll be able to hear if we leave with Emmett and Rosalie so we'll need to make sure we have a good offensive strategy," Edward stated.

He looked at every face in the group, even mine, with regret.

"I could distract them," Alice offered.

"Or you could give them warning," Edward hissed.

"My sister only helped Maria so she could protect me. Maria was going to kill me but she made a deal with Alice; as long as she follows Maria's orders, I get to live. It could've easily been me that had infiltrated your family," I snapped. "Of course, I wouldn't have fallen in love with one of you,"

"We don't have time to argue," Renesmee stated.

"Okay, Renesmee and Bella will try and set Rose and Em free while the rest of us destroy anything that gets in their way," Edward instructed. "Esme, can you take care of Alice?"

"I think I'd be more of a help inside the cathedral, dear," Esme informed.

"I'll be fine," Alice added. "I'll use my blood to distract Maria if I have to,"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No. Stay well hidden, Alice. Don't do anything stupid,"

All my air had been used in that caution but I needed Alice to not endanger herself. Renesmee pulled my arm gently.

"Cynthia, we need to hurry. Alice is smart, she can survive," She coaxed.

"Be careful, all of you," Alice whispered.

As she said that, we heard a cackle and the sound of a lighter opening.

"No!" Edward groaned.

We charged into the cathedral through the back entrance and were met with about ten newborns. Apparently Maria had forgotten about them. I ripped off a blonde girls head without a second thought. I tore her limb from limb and cast her into the flames. The fire was starting to surround us.

_How are we going to get out alive?_

Renesmee and Bella had reached Emmett and Rosalie. Two bulky men had moved in front of them and Renesmee reached out and put her hands on their arms. They started screaming just as Jacob-Wolf leapt up and tore them apart. Emmett grinned as he helped the wolf rip the vampires apart.

"Follow me!" Carlisle shouted.

He had found an area of the wall that wasn't surrounded in flames and had have an opening. Renesmee and Jacob went through at the same time and then they tried to make the gap a bit bigger. The fire was advancing as we tried to make it through. I found another exit route and flew through the walls without a second thought.

I fell at the feet of Maria. She snarled when she saw me and picked me up by my hair. Two of her henchmen foolishly moved to help her kill me which gave Jasper the opportunity to break free and dispose of the third newborn. Maria growled when she saw him kill another newborn. She dropped me and charged at Jasper while simultaneously pushing another newborn out of the way. The newborn narrowly missed the burning cathedral and decided to turn on me. He had underestimated my skill as I dodged him. I jumped up and clung onto a nearby tree branch. I swung myself so I could land on his back and quickly bit his head off. I removed his limbed quickly and threw them into the fire.

I looked back at Jasper who wasn't going so well. He was an excellent fighter but Maria had cornered him so that he was almost in the flames so I decided to lend a hand. I should've known better than to take on Maria. She snapped around quickly when she realised what I was about to do. I managed to bite her arm before she kicked me in the gut and I fell back. I had successfully distracted her but I was starting to realise how much this would cost me. She had already pinned me down and has lowered her mouth onto my neck.

"Say 'hi' to your parents for me," she sneered before a bloodcurdling scream escaped my lips.

Alice's POV

I heard a scream in the distance and gulped. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

_Maria had stolen a boat and had told me to get on it or she would end my sister's life._

_"Alice, remember to go along with what's happening around you. I've put a lot of effort into this,"_

_"How is that possible? It's not like you knew Cynthia and I would be lost at sea,"_

_"Such an ignorant human. Don't you realise that I was the one that got you there,"_

_"What do you mean? How could-"_

_She smiled. "You'll have to find out for yourself, little minion,"_

_"But-"_

_My protest was cut short when she pushed me off the boat and into the water._

_"Try not to die," she called before she sped off into the distance._

_My stomach felt awful like there were kickboxing butterflies in it but I took a deep breath and tried to swim to shore. I knew the plan and I intended on following through for the sake of Cynthia__'s life._

"My favourite little minion," a voice sneered.

I drew in a sharp breath when I saw her looking at me. Her blood red eyes flickered to her left and then back to me again.

"Jasper will be here soon. If you tell him I'm here, then I'll end his life," she promised.

She put her finger in front of her mouth as she moved back into the shadows.

"Alice!" Jasper called. "Thank god!"

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched when he came into view. There he was, my Jasper. I scolded myself.

_**He can't be yours, he's the reason Cynth is a vampire**_

_But look at him! He's so…_

_**You make a good point**_

_Oh crap, he was talking_

"...I'm glad your alright, where are the others?" he asked as he placed my head in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"They went to free Rosalie and Emmett, didn't you see any of them?" I inquired.

"No. This is all my fault,"

"No! Don't say that. This is solely my fault. I just hope nobody died,"

Something flickered in his golden eyes and I faltered.

"Did someone die?" I asked, my emotions threatening to go haywire.

_Who could it be? Esme? Nessie? Bella? Edward? Carlisle? Emmett? Rosalie?_

"Cynthia," Jasper said, as if he was finishing off the list of people I care about.

"What?" I squeaked.

"She was savin' me and then Maria killed her.

My jaw dropped and I was hyper-aware that my sister's killer was potentially inches away from killing Jasper. I gritted my teeth and tried to do one of those mind conversations that couples can do.

_She's behind you, Jazz_

"Are you okay Alice?" he inquired.

He leaned back as I tried to focus on sending the mental message to him.

"Is somethin' in your eye? Are you hurt?" he asked as he checked my eyes closer.

_Maria is near us, Jasper. Goddamnit!_

"Alice? What's wrong?"

I groaned and placed my head on his chest. He chuckled and I looked up in annoyance.

"Okay, I think I understand what's wrong," he stated.

He pulled me behind him and turned around. I peeked around him but couldn't see her.

"Peekaboo," she called.

I felt something pull me backward and thrashed against her instinctively.

"Catch us if you can, Jasper," she challenged.

She blew him a kiss before running into the woods with me. I tried to scream but she had her fingers painfully tight on my throat which made it hard to breathe.

Bella's POV

I watched as one of them stalked towards Renesmee. I snarled.

_Nobody gets to hurt my daughter._

Edward must've been thinking the same thing because I saw him growl in my periphery.

"She can handle herself," Emmett commented.

I realised I had sunk to a crouch and stood up. Edward pulled my arm back.

"He's right, look,"

I saw my daughter who had frozen her opponent.

"What's she showing him?" I inquired.

"Nothing...it's like when Zafrina makes people see darkness, Renesmee seems to have picked up a few tricks," Edward murmured.

I looked at her proudly but still didn't like the thought of her so close to a newborn. Edward and I lunged forward at the same time and ripped the newborn. When we were done, we saw Renesmee scowling.

"Jake wanted to do the fun part," she muttered.

Edward rolled her eyes as she sat next to Jake-wolf. The moment ended when we heard Jasper's ferocious growl. Edward did a low snarl of his own and linked hands with me.

"Maria has taken Alice again. We need to help Jasper," he stated.

"We're coming too, I have a score to settle," Rosalie said bitterly.

Emmett wound his arm around her waist and nodded.

"Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee and Jacob, could you take care of the fire?" I inquired.

Carlisle smiled gratefully, it was clear how much he disliked killing other people, even vicious psychopaths like Maria. Renesmee pouted playfully.

"You guys always cut me out of the fun,"

Jacob appeared out of some bushes with his signature cut offs.

"And where my imprint is, I have to be," he added glumly.

"I think you'll survive, wolf boy," Rosalie said flippantly. "It's time for the **real** killers to step up,"

"By which she means that we appreciate your eagerness but you deserve a break," I stated.

"Woo! Team Cullen to the rescue!" Emmett boomed as we ran after Jasper's scent.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm only planning to write two or three more chapters, in case anybody was dying to know, hehe. Reviews for Team Cullen?<strong>

**:A**


	12. Team Cullen To The Rescue!

**Three chapters in one day, you lucky readers.**

Alice's POV

"They're going to find you, Maria, just give up," I seethed.

We had reached a set of docks and she was choosing which boat would be the best to escape in.

She laughed. "I know they'll probably get me. I just want them to see my master plan of destroying you before they kill me. I'd die happily after seeing Jasper's face as you slowly die,"

I gulped. "Why did you want Jasper in the first place? There was no point and deep down you know it,"

She grabbed my wrist and half dragged me to the second smallest boat.

"I got bored and he was an old flame I hadn't put out," she muttered. "I'm surprised he didn't have you for lunch after smelling your scent. It's plain but it's better than bunny rabbit,"

She threw me onto a boat by my wrist and I landed with a painful crunch. I hissed in pain as I instinctively curled up in a ball.

"How pathetic," she sneered. "I have no idea why vampires allow you humans to pollute this planet,"

I snorted. "You don't allow us. You fear our new weapons. I bet a nuclear bomb could kill you,"

Her face turned stony as her foot hovered over my hand.

"I dare you to say another word," she challenged.

I stayed silent and she removed her foot. She turned away for a moment and moved to the steering wheel. I tried to breathe steady as she steered the boat straight into a cruise liner.

Jasper's POV

Maria steered the boat in a crazy fashion, narrowly missing other boats and going in random circles. I dodged another fishing boat as she continued on her route. I hissed as she charged straight for a rock formation. I was pulled out of the water before I could continue further. Emmett grinned as he pulled me up.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Bella inquired.

"Don't worry about me, just go after Alice,"

I looked around and realised the whole family was here.

"I thought you liked makin' sure Nessie was excluded from these type of adventures," I drawled.

She smiled and looked at her parents. Edward had the excuse of steering while Bella was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"They were going to leave Jake, Esme, Carlisle and I behind but they found themselves following you off a cliff so Carlisle, Esme, Jake and I got a boat to help out," Nessie explained.

"Why couldn't they just jump off the cliff like I did?" I asked.

"A boat was a smarter idea," Bella said curtly.

Jacob snorted. "Edward's still touchy about Bella's little cliff diving misadventure,"

I chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you chose the boat,"

There was a scream and I gave a panicky look to Edward.

_What's happening?_

"I think we should get onto the boat. I'll try and manoeuvre-"

I launched into the water before he could finish and used my newfound determination to propel me through the water. I jumped onto the boat and found Maria's throat easily. Her eyes were wide as she realised that I finally had an opportunity to kill her.

"This has been fun, Jasper," she stated. "But if you kill me now, I doubt you'd be able to find your Alice,"

"Where is she?" I demanded.

She smiled. "Kill me,"

"Do it," Rosalie snapped.

"I'll never find Alice if I do," I stated.

"Who cares,"

I growled at her instinctively which gave Maria the chance to escape. She almost swerved around Rosalie but was pulled back by her hair. Rosalie bit into her neck and I roared in anger.

"Jasper, she was bluffing. Alice is on the boat," Edward stated.

Emmett was behind him and had brought a portable barbeque. He took the grill out and lit a fire. I knew this would be my only opportunity to take part in killing her but decided against it. Alice was on this boat and I needed to find her. Emmett, Edward and Rose quickly disposed of the body parts while I looked for Alice.

Alice's POV

"Alice! No!" a voice roared.

My shaky breath hitched. He ran over to me and got rid of the duct tape. Maria had cleverly stashed me away in the bathroom that went off the room under the boat. Apparently the Cullens had caught up with us a little faster than she anticipated. I had spent the last few minutes thinking that I was going to die in a claw foot bathtub.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"Alice, what's wrong? What hurts?" Jasper inquired.

"She cracked my ribs and made them punctured my lungs," I laughed and the sound was disturbing and raspy. "But I'll be fine, Jazz,"

"Alice…" he looked so broken, I hated causing that.

"You could cure me,"

"I could kill you,"

"I'm dying already," I retorted.

"If I lose control-"

"Control Schmontrol. I believe in you,"

"Alice, before you, my life was only occasionally bearable but then you made is magnificent and amazing and...if this is what you want, what you need to survive-"

"Jazz, just bite me!"

He chuckled and scanned my eyes. He gently raised my upper body and his face was directly above the skin on my neck.

"Jasper, it's okay, I can do it for you," Carlisle offered.

I felt his icy breath on my neck as he deliberated this. I looked him in the eye and glared at him while sending off waves of impatience. He smiled and bit me. I registered two things in that one moment.

1. The new pain. The excruciating pain as his venom flowed into me, changing who I was and improving it.

2. I was going to spend eternity with Jasper!

I smiled in my delirium at that thought.

"Jasper that's enough, she's fine," Carlisle stated.

"Get off her, Jasper, before it's too late" Bella said gently.

"Stop it, she's okay now," Edward informed.

"Ssssstttttttttttoppppp," I slurred.

He let go of me and kissed my forehead. I was placed back down on the bathtub.

"Close your eyes and let the venom spread. I'll draw out all the pain for you," he said tenderly.

I was about to argue but I didn't seem to be able to even keep my eyes shut. They closed slowly and the last thing I saw was Jasper.

"TTThhh….annks," I mumbled.

Edward's POV (A few days later)

Jasper looked at her anxiously for the fifth time this minute.

"She's dead, I killed her!" he groaned miserably.

I sighed. "Jasper, we went through this when Bella was getting turned. Remember what you said to me?"

He looked down at his feet and I stood up and slapped him like he did when I was moody.

"You are acting like an idiot. Man up before she decides that eternity with you would be awful. Are you really going to let the only woman that could ever love you walk away, you whiny bastard?" I demanded, quoting him word for word.

He smiled. "You're right. I just wish she could just open her eyes,"

"She will," I put my hand on his shoulder. "Trust me,"

"Oh god, you aren't going to kiss, are you?" Nessie teased. "That would be strange, even for this family,"

I looked at my daughter and rolled my eyes.

"Mom wanted to talk to you," she chirped.

"Bye, Jasper,"

"No, she wanted to talk to Uncle Jasper,"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I went outside of this room for a whole minute yesterday. I don't want to do that again today,"

"It'll be healthy," I reasoned. "Bella wouldn't drag you away if there wasn't a reason,"

He glanced at Alice's still body and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Anything new?" Renesmee inquired.

"Well, Jasper's covering up most of her pain so she hasn't really moved much," I stated. "Your mother didn't feel pain during her transformation,"

"Really?"

I nodded. "The morphine helped,"

"I wish Alice was injected with some morphine,"

"Me, too,"

Bella's POV

He looked at me impatiently and I removed my earphones.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"What is what?" I asked dumbly.

"Renesmee said you wanted to talk,"

I cocked my head. "If I wanted to talk to you, I would've gone to Alice's room,"

He shook his head in disbelief as he realised Renesmee tricked him.

"Crafty little hybrid," he muttered.

I grinned. "You better go back, you sulked for an hour after you left her room for a minute yesterday,"

He ran at vampire speed back to Alice's room and I heard another knock on the door.

"Momma…" Renesmee asked in her special, innocent tone that she saved for special requests.

"Jasper said no to a party for Alice so we can't throw one," I stated sternly.

She laughed. "No, it's about something else,"

I patted the chair next to me and she sat down.

"What's on your mind, Renesmee?" I inquired.

She made a face at me using her full name but didn't make a comment. Her hand reached out to lightly touch my cheek and I saw a flash of me when I was going through the painful vampire transformation.

"Dad told me you didn't feel pain because of the morphine," she informed.

I averted my gaze. "Oh...yeah. I guess I was just lucky…"

My reaction seemed to confirm her suspicions.

"You lied to him?" she asked.

"I love your father very much," I stated.

"So you didn't lie to him?"

I looked at her and she looked at me curiously through her chocolate brown eyes.

"...I...I did feel pain. The morphine stopped me from moving or screaming for some of that time. The rest...well the rest of the time I just had to grit my teeth and live through it," I confessed. "I never told anyone because I thought it'd be better if they didn't know. Edward would loathe himself for all of eternity if he knew that I was in pain,"

"Does that mean I can lie to Dad?"

I snorted. "Nice try but your father's a gifted mind reader so it'll be more than a little difficult,"

"I bet Aunt Rose can give me lessons,"

"Why do you need to lie to your father?"

"It's just average teenage girl stuff,"

I arched an eyebrow but she didn't elaborate. She stood up and walked outside of the room.

Rosalie's POV

"How's Alice?" I inquired.

Jasper smiled as he looked at her. "She's becoming a vampire,"

"Alice Cullen, that has a nice ring to it," Emmett joked.

"So does Alice Whitlock," Renesmee chirped.

"Alice Whitlock," Jasper said, testing the name.

Nessie's eyes went as wide as saucers. "You need to marry her Uncle Jazz, we'd have so much fun planning a wedding!"

"Marriage?"

"Sure, I mean we're all married except for Nessie and Jake," Emmett stated.

"Son, it's a good idea," Carlisle added.

Jasper hesitated before he replied. "What if she doesn't want to marry me?"

"Well, speaking from experience. The best way to find out is to ask," Edward said teasingly. "And if they say no, ask again and again until they agree,"

Bella burst into laughter and intertwined her fingers with Edward's.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the final chapter! I'm mentally high fiving myself right now. Review if you feel like virtually high fiving me.<strong>

**:A**


	13. Epilogue: Ready

Alice's POV

When I woke up, I found myself on a very familiar beach.

_We had washed up on Isle Esme?_

"How is that even possible?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "It was Bella's idea...she thought you'd like the ridiculousness of it,"

I absent-mindedly made swirly patterns in the sand with my fingers. I inspected my pale arms and ran my tongue over my teeth. It's a shame I couldn't get fangs.

"This island is paradise," I murmured.

He looked at me and grinned. "It truly is, darlin',"

The sun shined and the ray's made us sparkle. I giggled and watched the rainbows dance on my skin.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just can't believe that vampires sparkle," I teased.

"Does your throat hurt?"

I concentrated on my throat. "Yes...like it's sandpaper,"

"Let's hunt,"

In a split second, he was up. I followed after him.

"I'm going to have to get used to that," I mumbled.

He smiled. "We'll get used to it together, darlin',"

I clutched his hand and an image flowed in my mind.

_We were running in a forest when Jasper told me to stop there while he got something. I followed him like he expected me to and gasped._

_"Mary Alice Brandon, you washed up on my family's exclusive island a year ago. I hope you realise how much you've changed me. The impact you've made is almost as major as me making you a vampire. I'm eternally yours but certain family members- Renesmee and Carlisle- believe that marriage is the only proper way to announce your claim on another person. Will you marry me?"_

_I squealed and launched myself at his kneeling form._

_"Yes! Of course, I will marry you!" I squeaked. "It's about time too, Jazz, I saw this vision right after I was turned and-"_

_His lips met mine and I understood that he wanted me to be quiet which was ironic considering the speech he had just said._

_/\/\/\/\_

Another vision.

_A breathtaking setting. Me floating down the aisle in a white dress while Carlisle tried to make sure I wouldn't run down and charge at Jasper. An aging minister taking too long to read. _

_"I do a million times," Jasper answered._

_"I do a billion times," I replied._

_Jasper tried to hide his laughter and I stuck my tongue out at him. __There was a laugh in the audience, probably Emmett, and suddenly we were kissing and declared man and wife._

I smiled. I was ready for all of that because I had Jasper and that's all that mattered.

"By the way, I love you," I informed.

He grinned. "Hmm...and nothing can change that?"

I elbowed him teasingly and he actually winced.

"I love you, too, darlin'," he stated.

"Are you just saying that so I won't hurt you?" I inquired with a giggle.

He chuckled. "No, I'm definitely in love with you,"

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"You get to tell me that for all of eternity!"

I twirled around and grinned.

"What are you smilin' at?" he inquired.

"Just the most perfect man in the world," I replied casually.

"Who would that be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Correction: the most clueless _yet_ perfect man in the world,"

He looked around and faked a look of confusion.

"I don't see anyone but me, darlin',"

I laughed. "So, teach me how to hunt,"

"Try and keep up," he said with a wink.

He took off and I giggled. Eternity is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't elaborate on the wedding too much because some of you would probably already have an idea of what their wedding would be like, plus it would probably make this epilogue too long. Anyways, a short and sweet finish to a short and (hopefully) sweet story. Review because everyone knows eternity with Jasper would be fun.<strong>

**:A**


End file.
